The Phantom's Dragon
by itchypuppy
Summary: During the battle between Danny and Dan Evil Danny another fighter is found. She’s not a ghost, but is able to transform into a dragon. DxS Danny and Sam of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summery: During the battle between Danny and Dan (Evil Danny) another fighter is found. She's not a ghost, but is able to transform into a dragon, the 'accursed' as she's called. But will she be able to beat the curse and regain a normal life, or will she die a most painful death like those before her. DxS of course.

Authors note: I tried to follow the same time line as the series, but just pretend that every one is18 years old instead of 14 years old, and put the episode "The Ultimate Enemy" right after "Forever Phantom" and it's the same time line. I tried to follow the episode as closely as I could, the first few pages is just a recap from the episode. I haven't written a fanfiction in a while so be nice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Phantom's Dragon

By,

Ninee

Centuries ago. England.

"It's quite."

"God is it finally over?"

"Is he…?"

"He's finally gone."

"Look at his face."

"No matter what crimes he has committed, no one deserves to die like this."

"He's a tortured soul."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present time. Amity Park. Kind of.

"For the record I blame you." Tucker said to Sam as they watched the walls of the old Fenton Works begin to tumble.

Suddenly with a flash of light Sam and found them back in there proper time, next to the half destroyed Nasty Burger. She looked down at Tucker sill screaming and covering his head. She stood silent waiting for him to realize that he was ok.

"You got the time medallions off did you?" Tucker sighed in relief. He looked up seeing Sam snickering triumphly.

"I don't accessory well." She answered coolly. "Unfortunately Danny is still stuck in the future fighting his jerky older self. We've got to help him."

Sam stopped hearing another voice in the alleyway. "Tucker? Sam? You've got a second?" Jazz asked sounding annoyed as she walked up to the group. "Let me answer that for your, yes you do. I know Danny stole the answers to the C.A.T, and that he's going to cheat."

"Actually Danny wasn't going to," Sam defended, but Jazz cut her off.

"Sam enough. I know more that you think I do, a lot more. So I suggest that when you see Danny, you tell him I want to talk to him, tonight. Because if don't I will be talking to my parents and Mr. Lancer tomorrow." She finished storming off.

Sam and Tucker looked to each other surprised. "Lancer knows Danny has the answers?" Sam said shocked.

"Oh man is he in trouble." Tucker said.

"That's got to be it. Danny cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future." Sam stated grabbing Tucker forcing him to look at her.

"Let me get this strait." Tucker started letting go of Sam. "Danny gets caught cheating on a test and we pay for it with our lives. How is that fair."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny watched as the brick walls fell on to his friends. He tried to rip his foot away from his older self, but that only resulted in him being forced to change back into his human side.

Dan laughed as walls fell, burring his former friends. He released Danny throwing him towards the rubble, letting him find the corpse of his friends. But as Danny looked though the pile of rubble he only found the Time medallions.

"They took of their time medallions, that means it returned them to their time period just like Lunchbox and Skulkteck. Tucker and Sam made it out a live, which means I can…"

"What!" Dan cut Danny off and pulled him into the air making him release his hold on the time medallions. "Go back with them, there doomed anyway. And your not going any where, if you can't remove your time medallion." He said as he ripped Danny's medallion off. Dan held it in his hand and turned it intangible, then deposited it into Danny's chest. "In fact you're not going any where at all." He laughed as Danny fainted.

As he came too he saw a memorial statue with his parents, Jazz, Tucker and Sam etched on it. "Mom, dad. Gone but not forgotten." Danny read the inscription below the statue. "And where's the Nasty Burger." Danny asked rising to his feet. He looked behind him seeing the destroyed building.

"Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future." Dan said walking out from the rubble.

"The time medallion?" Danny asked looking down at his binds.

"Fused inside you, nice huh. Intangible and unreachable whether your ghost or human which mean you can't go back in time." Dan said happily as he opened a ghost portal behind him.

"Doesn't matter if I go back in time or not, I'll never turn into you. Never!" Danny started strongly.

"Of course you will. It's only a matter of time." Dan said coolly as he transformed into a younger version of himself. He then grabbed Danny and tossed him into the ghost zone. "I need you out of my way and out of my hair while I make sure that nothing happens to change my past. And lucky this is all I need to make sure of that." He said holding up a time medallion. He activated it and was immediately pulled back in time, behind the Nasty Burger where Tucker and Sam and just appeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly Dan appeared back in his past, where Tucker and Sam were returned. He still looked like his younger self, but his voice was still the same deep voice. "The Nasty Burger, still standing, for now." He said happily as he looked into the building looking towards the heat gage for the sauce, seeing it hitting a dangerous level.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam's voice rang through the air. Dan turned around, only to find Sam throwing her arms around him, happy to see him back in one piece. "You made it back." Sam said relived letting him go.

He was then caught off guard by Tucker, also giving him a relived hug. "Did you beat evil, jerky, puss packed alternative version of your self?" He asked releasing him.

Dan's eyes flashed red for just a second before he cooled down and let out a laugh. "Always with the quips. In my weaker moments I sometimes miss your dull sense of humor."

"I'm sorry?" Tucker said not knowing what to make of his statement.

"I'm just kidded." Dan brushed off. "I beat my older self quite easily, had you going there for a second didn't I."

"Well we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up huh." Tucker said pointing the building.

"Already done." He said happily. "Who's up for…" He stopped not quite sure what to say. "What did we used to do together?" he whispered to himself. "Playing some video games and raging against the machine."

"Where in." Tucker and Sam said happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My old room" Dan said softly as he flew through the floor in to his bedroom. "And my old face." He said looking into a mirror.

Suddenly his door flew open, reveling his sister on the other side. "Danny we need to talk." She said letting her self it.

"And my old sister Jazz." He whispered softly. "What do you want Jazz, I'm busy?" he asked harshly.

"Yeah busy cheating." Jazz said pulling the answers out of his bag. "Lancer was right you did steal the answers. Don't you understand?" Jazz said disappointingly.

"That what I'll be destroying my future." Dan laughed. "You don't know the half of it." He said taking his backpack away from her.

"Danny I know all of it." She said softly. "About everything that your part ghost, that you always do the right thing with your powers, until now." She said picking up the boooomerang.

"You knew." Dan said surprised.

"And I've been covering for you with mom and dad because I'm proud of you and the good that you do. But not any more." Jazz finished strongly.

"You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." He said as the turned back into his true form.

"Your, your not Danny." Jazz gasped stepping away from Dan. "That's why the boooomerang wasn't homing in on your ecto-signature. Your not Danny."

"I was, but I grew out of it." Dan said mockingly. "The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the ghost zone ten years in the future."

"He'll escape, he'll beat you." Jazz said defiantly.

"How? Is the answer A. the Fenton portal, destroyed it. B. The only remaining portal, the one my idiot cheese head archenemy has, as soon as I find it, that one's gone too." He said scornfully.

"Cheese head… Vlad Masters? He's your archenemy?" Jazz said surprised.

"Is it C. You, no you can't stop me from cheating on the C.A.T.'s and solidifying my future. So it my be D. none of thee above." He said firing a blast and Jazz, knocking her out. He laughed as he transformed back into his younger self and pulled out the answer sheet. "What do you know, the answer to the first question is D."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Danny no!" Jazz shouted as she bolted out of bed.

Suddenly Jack kicked the door open. "What's up princess? Are you ok?" Jack asked welding the boooomerang.

"I'm in bed, I'm alive." Jazz gasped sitting up.

Then Maddie kicked Jack away coming into her room. "Of course your in bed and alive. Danny said you fell asleep helping his study, and we tucked you in." She said happily.

"He even woke up bright and early to make sure nothing made him late for the school." Jack finished.

"Oh no, the test." Jazz gasped jumping out of bed. She grabbed the boooomerang out of her dad's hand and ran out of her room to the lab. "I need you to find Danny." She spoke to the device. She grabbed a note and took off her headband to attach it. "Fourteen year old Danny, ten years from now." She said tossing it into the ghost zone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny floated through the ghost zone trying to free himself from his bonds. "I'm going ghost." He cried, changing into his ghost half. But he still had no luck freeing himself. "Well, well, well." Danny turned seeing what looked like an older box ghost behind him. "All this time we've been planning on how we'd take the fight to you. And here you are, wrapped up like a present." He said mockingly.

"Box ghost?" Danny questioned.

"Beware." He hissed firing at Danny knocking him towards another enemy.

"Ember?" Danny questioned looking back at the out of shape rock star. "You look…" Danny started.

"Like I went to seed, after you destroyed my vocal cords with that ghostly wail of yours." She answered harshly. 

"I was going to say statues but." Danny didn't get a change to answer as Ember fired a blast from her guitar. Danny hit something hard then looked up to see he had it a wheel chair. "Johnny 13. Ok what ever happened to you I swear I had nothing to do with it." He defended.

"I've been waiting a long time for this punk." Johnny said harshly as his shadow lifted it's self from Johnny and prepared to attack Danny.

"Wait! No!" Danny pleaded for them to stop as they began to assault him with a barrage of attack and more ghost joined the fight.

"Please, I didn't do all this to you." Danny pleaded as Ember pined him against a wall.

"Oh stop" Skulkteck started. "Your responsible for all the horrible things that happen to your world and ours. And to everyone you've ever come in contact with."

"Your family, your friends, and most importantly us." She said releasing him.

"But I didn't do any of that." Danny begged as he watched the line of ghost preparing another round of attacks. "Get away, get away, get away!" Danny shouted as he released a ghost wail on his attackers, blowing them all away, and freeing himself from his bonds. "My voice is changing." He said looking over the defeated ghost. "Great now I'm going through evil puberty. Every where I turn my stupid future is smacking me in the face." Suddenly the boooomerang cracked him in the back of the head. "The boooomerang. A note. Wisconsin, Vlad, figures he's involved with this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Lancer paced his classroom watching his students get one last day to study. As the bell range his eyes fell to Dan. "Mr. Fenton." He said getting Dan's attention. "Can I speak to you?"

Dan smiled stopping and waiting for the classroom to empty.

"Is there a problem?" Dan asked quickly.

"How should I know, I don't have all the answers, do you." Lancer said hardly. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked a little more softly.

"No." Dan said hastily. "Any thing else?"

Mr. Lancer shook his head and watched as Dan left the classroom. He picked up his phone and called the Fenton's asking him to meet him at the Nasty Burger later that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well there's Vlad for yeah." He said coming up to a huge football covering a portal entrance. He jumped through and found himself in a very worn-down building.

"Come to kick a defenseless old man while he's down?" Vlad's voice filled the room.

"Defenseless? Old?" Danny questioned coming up to him. "Man what happened to you?" Danny questioned seeing the decrepit version of Vlad.

"I could ask you the same question? Or perhaps I should as what hasn't happened to you yet?" Vlad answered. "If it's any consolation they went so quickly, they felt no pain." Vlad began to explain. "Unfortunately the same could not be said for you my dear boy. With nowhere else to go you came to me. The only person left on the planet who could possible begin to understand your situation. All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. I honored your wishes, no more painful human emotions to drag you down. Sadly that brought you to rip the ghost out of me. And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours, my evil side overwhelmed you." He finished.

"What happened to my human self?" Danny questioned.

"Some thing my boy, are better left unsaid. If any good came out of this it's that ten years with out ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I been." Vlad said sadly holding a picture of his old friends.

"Maybe that's all anybody needs. A second chance." Danny sighed. Suddenly an idea popped into Danny's head. "Do you still have those ghost gantlets?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So your saying there's a medallion lodged inside you, keeping you trapped in this time period?" Vlad questioned as he put on the gantlets.

"Yes and I can't reach it. But I'm guessing that if you can reach into me and rip out my humanity, which by the way sound totally gross, you and get the medallion out too." Danny finished.

"Or I could just destroy you know, preventing this future. Didn't think of that did you." Vlad added as he released the claws from the gantlets.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Danny is there something wrong?" Maddie asked as they pulled up to the Nasty Burger.

"Not yet." Dan replied.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton this is the Nasty Burger. Where people fail, this is where they end up, whether they fail because they don't study or because they cheat."

"Danny is this true?" Jack said stunned at his son. 

"Did you cheat?" Maddie gasped.

"You have to get out of here." Sam yelled running towards the group.

"The Nasty Burger going to blow and where three feet from it." Tucker added pointing to the temperature gage. On cue the emergency alarm began to sound from the building.

"Great Caesars ghost! Run!" Mr. Lancer yelled running away from the building.

"Let get out of here." Maddie yelled grabbing her son as she started to run towards the RV.

"I don't think so." Dan said holding his mom, making her stop. 

"What! Come on Danny." Maddie said with panic in her voice.

"We're not going anywhere." Dan started but was cut off.

"Get away from him, that's not Danny." Jazz yelled firing a blast from the Fenton peeler. As the blast hit him, it removed his disguise exposing his true form.

"Danny!" Jack shouted now seeing Dan. "Where is he? Where's our son?" He yelled pulling an ecto-blaster from his pocket.

"What have you done to our boy" Maddie jumped in also holding a weapon.

"I am you boy." Dan laughed rising into the air. "What kind of parents are you any way, the worlds leading ghost experts and you can't even figure out that your own son was half ghost." Dan mocked firing a round of ecto-goo that formed into binds around the group, holding them to the explosive container of Nasty sauce. "Now we're all just going to sit here until this bomb goes off, complete destroying 'my' life."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the time medallion removed from inside Danny's chest, he headed towards Clockworks tower for help. "If Dan is a merge of me and Vlad there's not way I can beat him alone." Danny said cautiously entering Clockworks tower. He noticed that nothing in his tower has changed even thought it had technically been ten years since he was there. He slowly made his way to the room holding the time portal. As he walked up to it he saw his family and friends bound to the Nasty Burger's sauce container with his evil counter part laughing at their dilemma.

"I've been expecting you…" Clockworks deep voice ran through the room. Danny turned around to see the young Clockwork standing in the doorway behind him.

Danny sighed in relived to see someone who didn't want to attack him. "I don't know what I can do…" Danny began as Clockwork changes into his adult form, "If I go back how do I know that won't be my future any way? If one test did that." Danny said pointing towards Dan. "How do I know I won't screw up again?"

Clockwork moved beside him and looked into the portal with Danny. "As long as you keep on the right path you'll avoid this future." He said simply.

Danny winced seeing Dan speaking harshly to his parents about how foolish they were about never realizing that there son was the ghost child. "But how do I know what the right path is?" he asked softly.

"Listen to the people who know you best. Your family and friends… if you listen to them they won't lead you towards an evil path. You have a loving and supportive family and loyal friends who know that you're not a bad person, just a little stubborn sometimes." Clockwork said knowingly. "The time line is already changing, unseen events are coming into play that not even Dan knows about, things that your about to learn about. Since he interrupted the time line by coming to the past, he has allowed another factor to intervene in your future."

Danny looked at Clockwork curiously. "What do you mean? He is a mix of me and Vlad with ten years of experience, I have a hard enough time with Vlad, what could possible stand a chance against him?" Danny asked in disbelief. "I don't even faze him last time we battled, what could help?"

"It's not what, but who." Clockwork smiled. "Here. Watch." He spoke as he activated the portal. An image of Sam appeared.

"Sam? What does she have to do with this?" Danny asked softly.

Clockwork gave him an annoyed look. "Watch."

As the picture began to move Danny recognized the seen from when Sam won the 'Miss happy teenage princess' pageant and was sent to Prince Aragons kingdom to be wed. Sam didn't talk much about what happened while she was there but Danny was happy to see that she handled herself pretty well without his help. After she destroyed Aragon's engagement meal he became furious.

"Throw her in the dungeon!" Aragon shouted furiously eyes glowing with rage.

"But sweetly what about our wedding. This crown binds us forever." Sam retorted quickly.

"You are unfit to ware it. You shall be forever 'accursed' with this!" Aragon growled reaching in to his jacket's chest pocket pulling out a small dragon shaped pendant. Dora's face became pale as she watched her brother dropped the ornament around Sam's neck. Then just as he was about to remove the crown Danny and Tucker pulled her away.

"You know how the rest ends." Clockwork said stopping the portal.

Danny thought for a minute. He had never noticed that necklace on her before, and what did Aragon mean by 'accursed'. Clockwork seemed to sense Danny's mind was in question. "Keep watching, your questions will be answered." Clockwork interrupted his train of thought.

The next image was again of Sam she was at her computer. As Danny looked close he could see that she was looking on the Internet for dragon pendant, but she wasn't looking at jewels or appraiser, it was a website about medieval curses. "Ahh… I can't find any information about this thing." Sam growled, grabbing at the pendant around her neck. "All I know is that it doesn't come off." She pulled as hard as she could to remove it. She looked towards the clock and saw that it was almost 5pm. "I've got to get going to meet Danny and Tucker." She sighed softly as she tucked the pendant in her shirt. "Maybe I can hit the liberty on the way."

The screen changed again this time Sam was walking down the dark street towards her house, alone. "That was after Dani left." Danny muttered to himself. He had always walked Sam home when it was late, whether she new about it or not. But that night he was so wrapped up in Vald and what he had done that he didn't notice when she and Tucker had left. He looked back to the screen noticing how late it was when she left. "I really should have walked her home, it has to be after midnight." He sighed. Sam stopped and looked around, thinking she heard something. Danny snickered to himself, he always thought she could tell when he was following her; she had good reflexes. As she kept moving a figure moved out of the shadows of the alley she had just passed. Danny felt his chest tighten as he watched the seen unfold. A shady guy was quickly closing in on her. "Run Sam." Danny cried to himself.

"What's a pretty thing like you don't out all by yourself?" The man spoke as he grabbed Sam by the arm, turning her back towards him.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled trying not to sound scared. She wrenched her hand way, but he grabbed her other arm more harshly, cutting into her skin, pulling her toward him.

"Na, you and me are going to have a good time." He laughed as he pulled her back to the alley where he originated. Sam began to yell but he harshly wrapped his free hand around her mouth.

Danny was being to shake as he watched. "I should have been there. Why was I so stupid to let her walk by herself that late?"

The man pined Sam against a wall with one hand and began to fumble through his pockets with the other. Sam took this opportunity and quickly kicked the man in the groin. "Ahh you bitch!" he yelled as he was forced to release her. She began to run towards the opening of the alley but something grabbed her making her fall to the cold ground. "Oh no, I've been watching you for too long to let this opportunity go. Normally that clumsy loser guy is with you, but not this time, no one can help you." He was now on top of her holding her down. He went back to his pockets and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old, dirty, but still sharp knife from his pocket. He held the cold steal to her neck. "Now, if you make a peep or try and fight I'll put this blade through your throat." Sam closed her eyes, she was mad. She was mad at this guy, she was mad that Danny or Tucker didn't walk her home, she was mad that no one was around, but she was mad mostly at her self for being so weak. She could feel an energy building from her chest, particularly from where the dragon shaped pendant rested. She suddenly felt a burst of energy surge through her body. Her eyes flew open; they glowed with a light that started to flow though out her body. "What the hell." She could hear the man curse as she felt her body tingling.

"What's happening to her?" Danny asked Clockwork, never letting his eyes leave the screen.

"It's the 'accursed' dragon." Clockwork answered. "Just keep watching."

Sam's whole body glowed and began to reform in a dragon form. As the light faded the man found himself on top of a creature with very sharp teeth. Once Sam's eyes cleared, she let out a low growl. The man jumped off her and backed himself up into a corner as she rose to her feet.

Danny just looked in awe at transformed Sam. Her scales was a dark purple color, but the inside of her wings and underbelly were luminous silver, her eyes where the same shining lilac as her human eyes and talons where a brilliant black. She had two horns that started at the top of her head and went strait up about half a foot, and were the same radiant black as her claws. At the top of her head, between her horns an eerie green stripe started and went strait down her back to and stopped at the tip of her black tail. When closed her dark tail looked like soft arrowhead, but when she open it looked like a double bladed axe, and about a sharp as one. She wasn't very large, just a little bigger than her attacker. "She's beautiful…" Danny muttered.

"What the hell are you? Keep away from me." The man pleaded. Sam just let out a growl to intimate the man then swung her tail. She had meant to knock a few trashcans over but she ended up knocking a hole into one of the buildings. The man started to head towards the exit, staying pushed against the wall. Sam eyed the man and lifted her lips to show her teeth and let out a small snarled, then as the man neared the exit she jumped towards him and let out window shattering roar. "Stay away. Don't eat me!" the man ran out of the alley and down the street, hopefully never to be seen again. Sam backed up, surprised by her actions. She had only meant to scare the man, not destroy the place. Suddenly she heard sirens from police cars.

Knowing that a dragon, even a small one, would not sit will with the city, she began to climb the building. As she reached the top she saw alleyway fill with cops and concerned neighbors. She knew she had to get out of the area or she'd be caught. Not knowing what else to do she decided to take her chances on learning how to fly. She beat her wings once and felt her self lift off the ground. Then she got a running start and jumped off the building and began to soar high into the air. She flew in dark area so not to be seen. Her dark purple color made it easier to hide in the darkness. She saw the roof of her house and landed in a shadowed corner. Now she just had to figure out how to change back. She took a few deep breaths, which came out as low growls, then tried to just relax. Then just as she had changed into the dragon, a light filled her body and she transformed back to her human self. "That was too weird." She sighed as she walked towards the edge of the building to look back to the streets. She saw a few cop cars still patrolling around but nothing more. "I guess I know how Danny feels." She thought out loud. She began to make her way into the house through top entrance. She avoided her parent's room and once in her room she locked the door. The room was still dark but she managed to make her way to her bathroom. She flicked the lights and stood in front of her mirror and looked in shame at her appearance.

Danny felt sick. Both her arms were bruised; the one was covered with cuts. She lifted her head to see a shallow cut around her neck where the knife had been. "Look what he did to her, all because I didn't walk her home." He scolded himself. 

Clockwork just shook his head and began to wonder if he understood the reason he was watching this flashback was not to beat himself up over what almost happened to Sam.

"I look like shit." Sam talked to herself as she inspected her wounds. "Oh well, nothing that won't heal." She yawned walking out of the bathroom and back to her bed. She was too exhausted to worry about addressing the wounds right now. Whatever that transformation was really wore her out. As soon as she lay down she fell fast to sleep.

As she slept Danny noticed a painful look on her face that never seemed to go away. "Is she still in that much pain?" he asked Clockwork.

"That's all part of the curse." Clockwork stopped the flashback. "You see, there not much known about the 'accursed' pendant. It was made centuries ago, by human and ghosts. It was designed to punish a criminal during their life and afterlife. The idea was that the wearer would be executed and that the pendant would allow the person to stay alive so long that he would wish for death, but it won't come. So as soon as they got any relief, like the wound healing, or got accustom to the pain, the pendant would kill them. That was the idea, but what really happened was much worse." He began to explain. "The transformation was merely a side effect. The first man forced to wear it was killed by guillotine, but he died right away. You see, once the head was gone, the pendant fell off. So once the wearer dies the pendant can come off, so there not punishment in the afterlife. The second man to have it was killed by a barrage of arrows. This man lived for about five days before the pendant allowed him to die. And when I say lived, I just mean that he still had a heartbeat and was still breathing, but he never moved and no one knew if he was conscious. They noticed that right before he died his open wounds were just being to heal. So they got half of what they wanted, prolonged suffering death, but no suffering in the after life. The third man was the last to ever have the 'accursed'. He was killed by stoning, one of the most painful deaths. He after almost two days of the onslaught of stones they stopped. The man lived for three weeks, like the second man he only had a heartbeat and was breathing, but unlike the second man he would scream in agony for release. For three weeks he screamed until finally the pendant took him. His body didn't even heal it's self; the pendant just took his life anyway. The town's folk were so disturbed by his death that they decided that no one, no matter what crime they may have committed, did not deserve to be tortured like that. They charged the king and his heir to follow, to keep the pendant safe and hidden so that no one would suffer like the others did." Clockwork finished.

"So Aragon was the last one in charge of it?" Danny asked.

"Correct, since he was the last prince of that kingdom, when he died he took it with him. I never expected him to curse anyone with it." Clockwork added.

Suddenly Danny's face fell. "Sam… What's going to happen to her?" he asked quickly.

"That brings us back." Clockwork responded and pointed back to the screen. "Watch."

Danny looked back to see it was the next morning. As Sam got up the first thing he noticed was that her wounds were gone. "She not hurt anymore." He spoke. Clockwork nodded knowingly.

Sam checked herself over not believing that she no longer had any wounds. "What happened?" she asked herself. She quickly jumped for a book on her desk and opened it. "I never did get to finish reading this chapter. Maybe this will explain." She said looking through the pages. Danny saw the cover and recognized it as one of her ghost item books. "Darn, all it says is that it prolongs death, not heal. Though this second guy did start to heal, maybe because my wound's weren't life threatening I was able to heal quicker instead."

"She's a smart girl." Clockwork added. Danny looked back to him questionably. "There is still to much not known about that pendant, but what we do know is that she did heal very quickly, and she's had it on for quite a few months now without any adverse effect."

"She's had it for months, why hasn't she told me about it yet? Why would she keep this a secret?" Danny asked looking a bit hurt.

"Well, you see Danny, fear of rejection someone you care about is one of the biggest reasons secrets are made." Clockwork said knowingly. "Just like with you and your parents, she's afraid that you'll be disappointed in her and leave her."

"That's silly. I would never do that to her." Danny defended.

"True, but you've also never proved that you wouldn't. You're a very stubborn person Danny; you hide a lot of your feeling from her. Aside from being good friend to her, you have not proven unconditional devotion yet. She proved her loyalty on more than one occasion and you know that." Clockwork explained. "But that's not the point right now. We still need to make sure that you'll have a future, and she can help. You now know as much as she or I know about this 'accursed' which isn't much, but she's strong and can help you. She has before." Danny looked at him strangely. "Just watch."

An image of Vortex appeared on the screen. He saw himself and Vlad fly up to Vortex's storm cloud. Vlad took off and left Danny to fight him by himself. Danny winced as he watched him self being pounded and thrown into a building, knocking him out. He then saw Vortex still coming towards the collapse building even though he wasn't moving. "Now to finish him off." Vortex yelled. But suddenly a fireball hit him stopping him. Danny then saw Sam soar in and hovered between the building holding his immobilized body and Vortex. Vortex may have been strong, but Sam was fast, faster than Danny. And when she did strike Vortex it left a mark. She had managed to get Vortex away from Danny then after she received a direct lighting bolt from Vortex, she went down. Danny watched as she fell into a field outside of town. She was knocked out changed back to human, as she lie on the ground, Danny could see the pain in her face, and her breathing became unstable, but again, by morning she woke up completely healed. And right away she was on her way to make sure he was ok.

"She can help you defeat Dan." Clockwork spoke. "But she needs your help. The battle has already started." Clockwork spoke. "Give me back the time medallion and you'll be transported back to your time period."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam looked down at her ectoplasm binds that held her. "Oh god we're still going to die" Tucker cried beside her. "I'm too young."

Sam could hear the alarm still buzzing as she looked back down the line of people she had come to think of as family. Tucker was getting hysterical; Jazz was upset that she failed to stop Dan, Jack and Maddie still in shock that their son was Danny Phantom and never told them. Her gaze finally landed on Dan, the thing she new Danny could never be aloud to become. She had to stop Dan, even if it meant risking her secret and herself in the process. She still didn't know the full power of the 'accursed' she had never been badly hurt, but she knew if she did get seriously hurt the pendant would most likely claim her life like those before her. But Dan had to be stopped, she was still fast then him, even ten years older; she just had to catch him off guard to give her an advantage.

She looked back towards Tucker and sighed sadly. "Tucker…" Sam said softly. Tucker turned to look at her, as he looked into her eyes she looked away. "I'm sorry Tuck."

"Sorry, for what?" Tucker questioned.

"Just… Please, if you see Danny again, tell him I'm sorry and that…" Sam started sorrowfully. She looked back at Tucker, allowing a tear to escape her eyes "Tell him I love him."

"Sam?" Tucker looked at her questionably wanting a response, but she just looked past Tucker and set her sights on Dan.

"It's only a matter of time now." Dan growled happily.

She took a deep breath it was now or never. "Till what? You admit you're scared." Sam spoke sharply at Dan. He abruptly turned and faced her. Her goal now was to provoke him.

"What are you doing?" Tucker franticly asked her. Tucker couldn't understand why she had told him that, or why she would enrage Dan, was she going nuts.

Sam smiled freely knowing her plan was working. "Why else would you have to hold us here. You've been pacing the whole time. Your scared that your not going have a future, that you'll be defeated." Sam again spoke defiantly. She now had everyone looking at her like she was crazy.

"And what do I have to fear?" Dan asked stopping at Sam's feet. "You think your little hero Danny will come and save the day. I think not."

"I wasn't talking about him." Sam snickered.

Dan grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her out of her bounds and raised her a few feet off the ground. "What!" he yelled into her face.

"I was talking about me." She said coolly. Dan looked at her dumfounded as she smiled. Suddenly a light consumed her body and she transformed into her dragon self. Dan stood shocked as he was now face to face with something a lot stronger than an 18 year old girl. Sam let out a low growl then let out a loud roar, which acted like a shockwave, knocking Dan away. As she allowed her self to fall as she opened her axe like tail and cut away the ectoplasm binds that held everyone. 

Tucker stared at her in shock as everyone began to run away. "Keep moving Tucker!" Jazz yelled as she pulled him with her. Dan regained himself and fired an ecto-blast at fleeing group. Sam jumped between them, knocking the blast away with her iron like tail. Dan roared with rage and charged towards Sam. She lowered her head to counter his attack and charged towards him as well. As they crashed together, Sam managed to get her head under Dan and began fly, pushing him up towards the sky, out of sight of the others.

"Tucker! What the hell is that?" Jazz screamed as they caught up with her parents.

"I don't know." Tucker yelled trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Where's the real Danny?" Jack shouted.

"How do we find him?" Maddie cried.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Tucker yelled.

A loud bellow came from the sky grabbing their attention. They couldn't see what was going on, but they knew a battle was occurring. Red smoke began to fill the sky. They could see a few flashes of fire, an ecto-blast hear a there and cries of pain from both combatants. Suddenly another flash of light came from the sky; a vortex opened spitting Danny back to his time.

Danny locked eyes with Tucker, as he flew towards the frightened group.

"Where's Sam?" was the first thing out of Danny's mouth. Tucker just look at him in disbelief, but managed to point a finger up. Danny looked up seeing evidence of an aerial battle.

Just as he was about to take off toward them, more sirens began to go off as the temperature began to rise even more in the container of explosive liquid. "Wait! The bomb!" Tucker yelled towards Danny. He looked back from the battle towards the container that was about to burst.

"How do we stop it?" Danny asked as he landed back next to Tucker.

Tucker thought for a minute then look towards the screaming heat indicator alarm. "We've got to move it away from the heaters." Tucker called to Danny. He quickly flew to the top of the container and began to push as hard as he could to try and lift it away from the heat.

"Hang on there Danny help is on the way." Jack called from the Fenton RV.

Maddie ran out and attached a tether cable around the tub. "Ok Jack, your set." Maddie called back to him. He kicked the RV into reverse and began to help Danny pull the container away from the heat.

"Just a little bit more." Tucker called from the other side of the container. Slowly the alarm stopped yelling and the container began to settle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dan roared in rage as Sam evaded another one of his attacks. "Who would have thought that you would be holding this power." Dan spoke as there fighting continued. Sam could only growl in response. "You should be dead." He continued as he fired an ecto-blast as she counted with a fire blast. "Don't worry I'll fix that." He laughed as again they charged each other. "Then once I kill you I'll take that pendant and 'curse' anyone who cross me. I'll start with my younger self, now that I exist outside the time line I no longer need to keep him alive. Imaging three weeks the longest anyone had survived after being executed, I make that seen humane after I'm done with him."

Sam had heard enough. She new what should have happened to her once the pendant was 'cursed' to her. No one deserved that fate, especially Danny, although she hadn't died from it; she could imagination the suffering Dan would bring to the wearer. She wouldn't let Dan win; she jumped away and took off higher in the sky hopping Dan would follow into her trap. As she had planed, Dan followed and as soon as they got good altitude she abruptly made a U turn and began dive towards him. Catching him off guard she grab him and held him tightly pulling him with her into a free fall towards the earth. She pulled her wings close to her body so they would gather more speed as they fell. Wanting to keep him from escaping she through a fireball that engulfed them as they plummeted towards the ground. This was hurting them both, but hopefully she would be the stronger of the two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Quick thinking there Tuck." Danny thanked, landing next to him.

"You guys know that you could have just turned off the heaters." Jazz added holding the plug for the heaters.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other embarrassed. But with one time to admit their foolishness, he looked back to the sky, "Now to help Sam."

"Danny wait!" Tucker called grabbing him to stop him. "Dude, she transformed into a dragon." Tucker said, still confused about the whole situation.

Danny nodded softly. "I know."

Tucker felt like he was on another planet. "You knew?" He yelled as he watched Danny take fight towards the battle.

Just a he got airborne he saw something flickering in the distance falling quickly towards him. "A fireball…" Danny muttered realizing what was falling towards him, and his family below. "Watch out!" Danny shouted as he flew back towards everyone. Danny created a force field around them just as the fireball blew past him, slamming in to the ground a few yards from the group.

"What was that?" Tucker called as the dust began to settle. Everyone looked towards the impact site surprised at what they saw. On one end Dan struggled to rise to his feet. Dust coved his whole body; he had burn marks that coved his chest and arms. Green ectoplasm spewed from various lashes on his body. Low growling could be heard from the other end of the stand off. Sam stood on the opposing end. She was coved with dust and was breathing heavily. She had blood oozing from numerous cuts that ran the length of her body. Both opponents looked exhausted but neither looked like they were going to back down.

Danny took off ready to help Sam. "I'm coming Sam." Danny shouted as he began to charge towards the fight.

Dan saw Danny coming towards them out of the corner of his eye. "Oh no." He growled. "This is just between us now." He said putting his hand in the air, shooting a force field around him and Sam. Danny hit the force field and found he could not break through. Tucker and Jazz joined him at the edge of the force field trying to find any way they could help. Danny stood helpless looking into Sam's eyes. She was not looking at him, but at her destine opponent. "Time to finish this." Dan snarled as he took off towards Sam. She charged releasing a fireball as she flew toward him. Dan jumped over the firewall that was heading towards him and landed on Sam's back. She stopped and instinctively flipped so she could slam him to the ground with her back. Dan looked back seeing the ground coming towards him. He went intangible and Sam took the full force of the attack. Dan came up from the ground, firing ecto-blast towards Sam. She opened her tail and threw it though the barrage of blast and managed to stick Dan, knocking a distance away.

Danny heard low growling and looked to Sam seeing her breathing heavily as she watched Dan fall. He knew she was hurt badly; he couldn't stand being on the sidelines watching her take what should have been his beating. "I'm sorry Sammy…" Danny muttered softly looking towards her. Sam heard Danny, and for the first time, she looked away from the battle and towards him. Their eye's locked, each were on the verge of tears.

Dan rose from his fall and saw that Sam was distracted. "Now to end this." He growled quietly. He flew up into the air and formed a purple ecto-blast in his hand, but instead of throwing it, he held on to it, allowing it to consume his hand, making it stronger. He then flew towards Sam, gaining as much speed as he could before he would strike her.

Danny still had his eyes locked with Sam, but something behind her attracted his attention. He saw Dan smiling menacingly as he dive-bombed towards her. "Sam behind you!" Danny shouted.

Just as Sam turned to see what was coming towards her, Dan released his attack. Sam roared in pain as Dan sent the energy beam through Sam's body. Danny watched in horror as Sam's body shook as the energy beam exited through her stomach. Dan then grabbed Sam's no longer fighting body by her neck and pulled in into the sky. As they rose, Dan charged another attack. He held her up by her neck and released the second attack into her chest, exiting behind her wings. He then released Sam's lifeless body allowing her fall. As she slammed into the ground she let out one last low growl as the dust settled. Dan lifted the force field and smiled as Sam's body changed back to a slaughtered human body. He then saw Danny running towards her. "Time to finish this." He growled setting his sights on his younger self.

Just as Danny was about to reach Sam, Dan picked him up by the scruff of his collar and flung him into the air. As Danny began to regain himself, Dan began to fire a round of ecto-blast in his direction. "Tucker, Jazz!" Danny called down to them as he dodged Dan's attacks. "Get Sam!" he yelled right before Dan fired another round of attacks.

Jazz, being the closer, ran towards Sam's prone body. She fell to her knees as she looked over her beaten body. Her face was etched in pain, and her breathing was shallow and irregular. Two holes in her shirt spilled blood from where Dan had struck her. Jazz's eyes clouded with tears as she found herself unable to move her. A stray ecto-blast flew by her head, making her look back to her brother, still in battle with Dan.

Danny and Dan were lock in an ecto-blast barrage that neither seemed to be winning. Danny was full of rage from what Dan had done to Sam; he was not going to lose this fight. Dan on the other hand, had taken a good share of abuse from Sam and his strength was diminishing.

"I don't get it. The time line has changed, how can Dan still be here?" Tucker asked to no one in particular.

"Good question." Clockworks voice rose from behind Tucker. He looked back to see the young Clockwork floating behind him. "Behind them." Clockwork pointed to a dark cloud forming behind the two combatants. "A time vortex is opening. The time line will not allow two of them to stay. That vortex will pull one, or both into it. Which ever falls victim to it first and Dan knows this." Clockwork explained.

"So it just won't take Dan?" Tucked asked.

"Dan now lives out side the time line, so he could live in this time, even thought he shouldn't." Clockwork explained.

Dan looked behind him seeing the vortex intensify. He was beginning to fell the pull from it. "Time for you to go." He yelled charging towards Danny. Catching Danny off guard her harshly grabbed him then lifted him to toss him into the portal.

"I will not lose" Danny yelled struggling a hand free. He grabbed Dan's arm, holding it tightly.

Dan desperately fought to break Danny's grip, but to no avail. "Fine! Then we both go." Dan snarled grabbing Danny's free arm harshly, making sure he didn't free himself at the last second.

Sam eyes glazed open. She saw Jazz at her side, but Jazz wasn't looking at her. She was looking in the sky towards her brother, still in battle. Sam had heard Clockwork's words and saw that Dan was now determined to take Danny with him. She would not all Danny to lose. Jazz's attention was brought back to Sam when she heard her moan. Sam rolled onto her hands and knees as her body began to glow. She jumped into the air as she finished transforming into her dragon side. Sam was weak and beaten but she refused to let Danny fall to the same fate as Dan.

"You lost!" Dan yelled at Danny as he tried to free himself from Dan's grasp. "Your family watched your fail. And Sam…" he laughed. "I really enjoyed ripping her apart. And you didn't do any thing to stop me. Your useless." Every second they struggled, the vortex intensified and they were approaching the whirlpool.

Sudden a bellow originated from below the two. Both simultaneously looked down to see where it had come from. "No way." Dan's voice growled in disbelief. Sam flew at full force at them, flying right through them to separate them, knocking them a few feet away from each other. "You couldn't just stay down!" Dan yelled charging an ecto-blast. 

"Sam! Get away!" Danny pleaded flying back up towards her. Sam looked back at Danny, then closed her eyes regretfully and let out a soft snarl. She then opened her eyes as Danny closed in and as gently as she could, she swung her closed tail, hitting Danny, knocking him back towards earth, away from the intensifying vortex.

As Danny fell he watched as Dan fired a round of ecto-blast at Sam as she charged him. She didn't stop, even with Dan landing almost every shot she kept speeding up until she slammed her head into Dan, and pushed him towards the vortex. As the cloud engulfed them both, a blinding light flashed though the sky, making it unable to see what was happening. As the light began to fade, Sam's beaten body dropped out of the sky. "No…" Danny whimpered as he regained his balance and watched her fall. As she fell her body transformed back into her crushed human self. "No. No. No!" He cried as he took off towards her. Danny caught her before her body made contact with the hard ground again. "Oh, no, Sam." Danny cried looking over her as he slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"Danny…" Sam's body faintly moaned in response. She was unable to move any part of her beaten body.

As Danny landed he could feel her body go limp. "It's ok Sammy, I got you." Danny whispered softly cradling her close.

Tucker and Jazz immediately ran over towards them. Tucker winced as he got his first look at Sam's injuries. Her body was mostly covered in blood and it was imposable to tell where one wound started and another one ended. Even thought she was unconscious her face still looked like she was in intense pain.

Everyone remained speechless as Jack and Maddie pulled up next to them in the RV. "We've got to get her to the hospital." Maddie said softly opening the door for Danny. Maddie moved in front of him and opened one of the cots, laying it on the floor of the vehicle for her. Danny gently laid her onto the soft pad and changed back to Danny Fenton, kneeling down next to her as his father began to drive towards the hospital.

Maddie placed a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder causing him to look up at her. "She didn't deserve this." Danny muttered looking away from his mom's gaze and back at Sam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny paced the floors of the hospital waiting room. When they arrived the hospital staff couldn't believe that Sam was still alive. They had told the hospital that a vicious ghost attacked her, which was technically true. It had been four hours since they admitted Sam, and they still had no information about her condition. Maddie looked up from her seat next to Jack and sighed at her son. "Danny why don't you sit down." Maddie said patting the seat next to her. Danny shrugged his shoulder letting out a deep breath and sat down next to him mom. "Beating yourself up over this isn't going to help Sam." She said softly hoping to settle him down.

Danny sighed setting his head in his hands. "I know, it's just… this shouldn't have happened. That was my battle, that should be me in there, not her." He whispered to his mom.

Maddie's stomach began to knot imaging her son in the same situation as Sam. Neither deserved to be hurt, but the fact that it could have been her son instead of Sam made her a little more troubled. Suddenly the doors of the waiting room opened, Danny jumped to his feet, but when he saw whom it was his stomach dropped.

Sam's parents walked in storming towards Danny. "What did you to our daughter?" Mrs. Manson cried in an accusing tone. Tears streamed down her face, but she still held her anger towards Danny.

Instinctively Danny's parents stood between Danny and the Manson's. "Danny had nothing to do with it." Jack stated strongly.

"But she was with that delinquent when she was hurt." Mrs. Manson argued as Mr. Manson wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. "Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you stop that ghost? You're a family of ghost hunters, why didn't you help her." She cried burying her head into her husband's chest. "He just watched as that ghost attacked her," she added.

"Now that's just not true!" Jack defended getting angry at there accusations.

"Danny has never done anything to hurt your daughter." Maddie jumped in. "And if we could have help her we would have." She added.

Danny began to slump his head down as their parents continued to argue. Was it really his fault? What more could he have done other than watch? He felt Tucker's had on his shoulder. "This is not your fault." He whispered to his morally distressed friend. But Danny didn't even acknowledge him. But he did react to what Mrs. Manson said next.

"Just look at him, he doesn't have a scratch on him, did he even try to help her? You probably sent that ghost to kill her," she shouted towards Jack.

"Kill." Danny whimpered. Then he lifted his head up and stepped between the two fighting pair. "What do you mean? Is she?" Danny whimpered looking towards the Manson for an answer.

Mrs. Manson began to cry even harder and hid her head in her husband's chest. "Well she's not yet, but the doctor say it's only a matter of time." Mr. Manson answered sorrowfully. "Her body has given up on it's self, the machines are the only thing keeping her alive now."

Danny's was left speechless, he's body began to shake as tears began to run freely down his already tear stained face. Tucker came up behind Danny, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Can we see her?" He asked for Danny.

The Manson's looked at each other for a second. "No." Mr. Manson answered quickly.

"What do you mean no?" Maddie cut it.

Mr. Manson's face hardened at her determination. "I mean no. Were making this a family only viewing." He answered harshly.

Now even Jazz was arguing at the Manson's stubbornness. "She was there best friends since the second grade. Their just as much a part of her family as you." Jazz argued standing behind Danny, placing a hand on his free shoulder.

"This is not negotiable. We're here because of you, we've lost her because of you." Mr. Manson spoke and, for the first time he allowed a tear to fall. "You've taken her away from us, we do not want to deal with you anymore. This conversation is over." He said turning away from stunned group leading his wife out of the room.

Everyone let out a sad sigh as they watched them leave. Jazz felt Danny begin to tremble under her hand. "Danny…" she said softly turning her brother to face her. Tears streamed down his face, soaking his shirt. "Oh Danny." She whispered softly pulling him into her embrace.

Jack looked back to Maddie and sighed. "Let's get out of here." He said softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride home was a silent one; no one quite knew what to say. Once home Danny made his way up to his room with out saying a word. "I should go talk to him." Tucker said softly gazing up the stairwell.

Jazz and Maddie nodded in agreement. "We're going make a quick dinner. Would you like to stay?" Maddie asked.

"No, I don't have much of an appetite." Tucker sighed softly began to walk up the stairs towards Danny's room. As he neared his room he could hear soft sobs coming through his closed door. "Hey Danny." Tucker spoke as he opened the door. Danny was lying across his bed with his head hidden under his pillow, sobbing softly. Tucker shut the door behind him and made his way over to his crushed friend. "Danny there was nothing you could have done." Tucker said softly placing a warm hand over Danny's back.

Hearing Tucker's words Danny pulled his head out from under his pillow. "It was my fault Tuck." Danny started as Tucker sat on the end of his bed. "If I hadn't thought about cheating on that test and listened to you and Sam… she would still be here. I would have never turned into Dan and I wouldn't have killed her."

"First of all, Dan is not you Danny. You didn't become him, that's why the vortex took him away." Tucker started trying to ease his guilt. "Second, Danny there was nothing you could have done to stop this. You never did cheat on the test, we haven't even taken the test yet."

"Then why is she gone?" Danny cut Tucker off. "I didn't even try to help her." He muttered as more tears began build

"How could you? He put a force field up that no human or ghost could pass though. How could you have helped her?" Tucker countered.

"I could have done something, instead I just watched as he murdered her." Danny eyes began to flow with fresh tears. "She's gone now, because of me." Danny finished buried his head into his already wet pillow. "I didn't even tell her," he muttered into his pillow.

"Tell her what." Tucker asked pilling the pillow away making him look at him.

"That…" Danny started looking away from Tucker. "That I love her." Danny finished pulling the pillow away from Tucker's hands.

"Danny." Tucker started again pulling the pillow away from Danny's grasp. "Trust me, she knew. Right before she started the battle she asked me to tell you something."

Danny looked back towards Tucker questionably. "What?" he asked.

"She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry, and that, she loved you." Tucker finished. "Look Danny I've got to go. Your mom is making dinner, you should get down there and eat something." He said getting up. "Call me if you need anything." He added softly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning ok."

Danny let out a ragged sigh. "Alright Tucker, thanks." He said as he reclaimed his pillow and again hid his head under it.

"It will be ok Danny." Tucker said softly as he closed the door behind him. Tucker sighed dejectedly wiping a stray tear away so no one would see as he walked towards the stairwell.

"How is he?" Jazz asked as he made his way down stairs.

"Not good." Tucker said softly. "He's blaming himself for what happened. I would just let him alone tonight. Let him figure things out. I'll be back in the morning." He said as he started to leave. 

"Thanks Tuck." Jazz said walking him out. "But, how are you doing?" She said softly once outside.

Jazz watched as his face fell and he let a tear fall. "No as bad as Danny." He said softly. "What really hurts me is that the Manson's wouldn't even let us see her, one last time." He said turning away from Jazz not wanting her to see him as more tears fell. "I've got to go." He chocked as he quickly started his short hike home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Danny! Help!" Sam's voice screamed through Danny's head, causing him to jerk out of bed. He jumped to his window. "Sam!" he yelled transforming into his phantom side. "Sam where are you!" He shouted as he flew out of his window to find her.

"Danny!" he heard her scream again, she sounded like she was in pain. "Help me!" He looked towards the remands of the Nasty Burger. That's when he saw her out in the field behind the building where the battle had taken place.

"Sam! I'm coming!" Danny flew as fast as he could toward her terrified screams.

As he got closer he could see Dan standing over her. "Come back for round two." He laughed as Danny landed.

"Let her go!" Danny shouted charging towards Sam to pull her away. Sam saw Danny coming and raised her hand to grab for him, but just as their fingers were about to touch Danny's hand hit an invisible wall stopping him from saving her.

Sam's teary eyes looked in horror at Danny as he fell back. "Danny!" she yelled as he stood back up and looked back at her.

"I'm coming Sam." He said as he ran towards her again.

She still held her hand out to him, but just as he was getting closer Dan's laugher thundered as he stood next to Sam. "Too late!" Dan yelled as he threw his arm down over Sam's extended one. Sam shrieked in pain as she watched him break her arm in half. He then slapped Sam, sending her to the ground with a hard thud.

"Leave her alone, your fights with me!" Danny yelled pounding on the invisible wall that stood between them.

"Danny! Help me! Danny please! Help!" Sam continued to scream for him as Dan continued to strike her, breaking every bone in her body, until she no long moved. Dan satisfied with his work laughed as he rose leaving her to die. "Danny… help me… I'm scared." Sam's mouth managed to speak.

"I can't Sam, I can't get to you." Danny cried looking at her slaughtered body again he could do nothing.

Sam's eyes opened looking into his eyes. "Danny please…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny shot up in bedroom screaming. His breath was ragged and he was covered with a cold sweat. "Another dream…" he sighed as he tried to stop the tears that never stopped falling. Danny lay in his room all night tormented by his dreams. His parents had tried to get him to eat something but he refused saying that he had no appetite. Jazz tried to get him to talk to her, but he reused saying that there was nothing more to talk about. He struggled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. He leaned on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess and wet with sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen from his uncontrollably tears. "Your useless…" he muttered unable to look at himself any longer. He turned on the shower wanting to rid him of the sticky sweat he had worked himself into. As the water ran over his body he began to remember the dreams that plagued his sleep. They were all the same. Sam screaming for him and he was unable to even touch her.

As he left the bathroom back to his bed he looked at the time. It was only three in the morning. Only six hours ago he had left hospital with the grave news. He looked back at his bed, but he wasn't tired. He looked at his desk; he saw something shine under a pile of loose papers. As he moved the mess he saw it was a picture frame, in side held a picture of him and Sam from a few months ago, after she had help him defeat Skulker. They were by the park sitting next to each other on a slim covered fountain, they were both covered with the ecto-goo from one of Skulker's attacks, but they were still smiling. "She had always been at my side no matter what." He sighed softly at the memory. As he let his eye wander away from the picture he saw something else sparkle from under the mess. As he moved the papers to the floor, he saw that it was two time medallions. "These must but the two Lunchbox and Skulkteck had on. I should return them to Clockwork…" Danny stopped his train of thought. "That's it!" he said suddenly with a spark of hope gleaming in his eyes.

He grabbed to two medallions and transformed to Danny Phantom and flew through the floor towards his parent's lab. Once down there he wasted no time in opening the ghost portal and began to fly towards Clockworks castle.

"Clockwork?" Danny called as he entered the castle. "I need to talk to you."

"No!" his voice boomed through the room.

Danny turned towards Clockworks voice, seeing him in his elderly state. "But." He tried to argue.

Clockwork shook his head again, turning back to his young self. "I know what you want, absolute not. There is nothing you can do to change the out come." He explained.

"Yes I can, I can go back and get there before Sam even gets a chance to fight." Danny countered.

"Ok." Clockwork started waving his staff over the portal showing Danny an image of Dan standing with Sam's beaten body to one side, and Danny's on the other. "But the outcome will be the same." Clockwork explained. "Your not strong enough to defeat him. Without Sam fighting him first you would have lost. She is the only one strong enough to fight him. After you'd fall she would step up and die as well." He explained.

"Then let me go back to when she got the pendant, I'll stop Eragon from giving it to her." Danny tried to think.

"And what, then with out her power not one could stop Dan." Clockwork said showing Danny a new image. "She would suffer an even more horrific death." He said as the image showed Dan standing over a terrified, bloody Sam. "He bring worse things than death to her." He added stopping the image. He could see that Danny was unwilling to let Sam so easily. "Listen Danny. She was the only one strong enough to stop him. You would not stand a chance without her."

"But I need her…" Danny cried as he slumped to the floor.

"I'm sorry Danny, there's nothing you or I can do." Clockwork said softly. "The world is safe from Dan because she stopped him. Now please, go home, stay in the comfort of your family and friends." He said pulling Danny from the floor.

"You mean friend." Danny muttered softly taking fight.

"I'm sorry." Clockwork said softly as he watched Danny leave his castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Morning Jazz." Tucker said trying to hide his grief as he entered the Fenton home. He made his way into the kitchen hoping to see Danny.

"Hey Tucker." Jazz said from her seat at the table. She noticed Tucker looking around. "Danny's still in his room." She answered before he could ask.

Tucker nodded knowingly. "How is he doing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jazzed sighed softly. "He was asleep when I checked on him before I went to bed, he was crying his sleep. I thought I heard him moving around real early this morning, but I haven't heard much since." She said looking up at Tucker. He had bags under his puffy eyes; he looked like he had been crying. "How about you? How did you sleep?" Jazz asked motioning him to sit next to her.

"I didn't really." He answered as he slumped into the chair across from her. "I couldn't image not seeing her today, tomorrow, next week… Then I would think of all the stupid fights we had, things I wanted to apologies for… I just couldn't stop thinking all the time we've shared, times were not going to share." Tucker stopped whipping a stray tear from his face. "I can only image how Danny is feeling." 

"They were close." Jazzed added.

Tucker looked back at her and nodded. "Very close." He sighed, and then looked up to the stairs. "Should go check on him." He said softly getting up from his seat.

"If you need anything give a holler." Jazzed added as Tucker left.

As Tucker neared Danny's bedroom door, he noticed no noise coming from his room. "Danny?" Tucker called knocking on his door. He didn't receive and answer. "Hey, Danny, you up?" he asked again as he opened the door peaking in.

"Hey Tuck." Danny's voice snuck up from behind Tucker.

"Ahh!" Tucker yelled jumping around seeing Danny Phantom standing behind him with his head down. "Don't scare me like that." Tucker breathed, catching his breath.

Danny looked at him sorrowfully. "Sorry Tuck." He said softly walking passed him into his room.

Tucker followed, shutting the door behind him, taking a seat. "How you doing? How did you sleep?" Tucker asked as he watched Danny transform back to his human side and sit on the end of his bed.

"I just got back from Clockworks. I couldn't sleep." He said looking away from Tucker. "Every time I was close my eyes I would hear her, screaming." Danny started looking at the ceiling trying to control his tears he felt coming. "I would fly to her and find 'him' attacking her. I would try and get to her, but I couldn't." Danny said not even trying to hide the tears that now flowed freely. "I would be just out of reach and try like hell to get through, but I couldn't. He'd beat her, and I couldn't nothing but watch, and all she would do is scream for me to help." He finished whipping his tears. "I couldn't take it any more, so I went to Clockworks hoping there was something I could do to prevent this from happening, but there's no other way, she would have died any way." He then shook his head and looked back towards Tucker. "How about you? How have you been holding up?" He asked hoping to forget about the dreams.

"Well I didn't really sleep last night, I kept thinking of stupid thing." Tucker started. "Like all the time we would disagree, or fight. Then I would think of all the stuff we did together, just the three of us." He added.

Danny stood up and walked over to his desk and grabbed something. It was the picture frame from the night before; he looked at his and smiled. "Do you remember this?" he asked handing the picture to Tucker.

Tucker looked at the picture and laugh softly at the pair. "Yeah, that's when I made Skulker's suit fire an ecto-goo bomb instead of a round of the explosions. You two got covered." He laughed at the memory. "She really did love you, you know." He sighed handing him back the picture.

Danny sighed looking back at the picture. "I know. I just wish I could have told her that I loved her too." He said softly placing the picture next to his nightstand.

"So, have you eaten yet?" Tucker asked trying to get their minds off of grave matters.

"No." Danny answered simply.

"Are you hungry?" Tucker responded.

"No." Danny answered again.

"Well we should eat anyway." Tucker said getting up from the chair. "Come on we'll get something to eat at the mall."

Danny looked up at Tucker and moaned slightly. "Alright." He answered softly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once at the food court Danny and Tucker ordered their food and found a seat away from the crowds.

"Did you hear about the Nasty Burger?" they heard of group of girls taking as they walked through the food court. 

"I heard that a ghost attacked it." One said. 

"I heard that it was a dragon slayer ghost." Another responded.

"Yeah, and the dragon won." A different girl said as the group walked out of hearing range.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other as the group left. "Why didn't she tell us?" Tucker asked.

"Clockwork said she was scared." Danny answered picking at his food.

"Scared?" Tucker said in disbelief. "Of what?"

"She was afraid that I or we would be disappointed, and that I would turn her away." Danny said sorrowfully.

"Oh, she didn't think we'd except her?" Tucker asked.

"No." Danny answered quickly.

"So how did you know before me?" Tucker asked trying to learn more about what the dragon form was all about.

"Clockwork explained it to me before I came back." Danny stopped talking for a second thinking of something Clockwork had showed him. "Do you think the Manson's are home now?" he asked.

"I doubt it, they're probably guarding the hospital, keeping everyone away. Why?" Tucker asked.

"Let's go to Sam's room." Danny said getting up, throwing away his uneaten food.

"What? Why?" Tucker asked following him.

"When I was watching Clockworks flash backs I saw that she had some books and information on it. I want to know more about it, what she's been going though." Danny answered as they began to walk out of the mall.

"Alright." Tucker said. He was interested as well in finding out as much as they could about the 'accursed'.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two stood in the alleyway of the Manson's house. "Ready" Danny asked transforming into his phantom side. Tucker nodded his head and Danny grab his arm, turning him intangible and began to fly threw the house, checking to make sure it was empty. "Ok, looks good." Danny said quietly as they made there way up to Sam's room. Once inside Danny felt a wave of comfort wash over him. "Just being here makes me feel better." He said transforming back to his human side.

Tucker smiled looking around. "Yeah I know what you mean." He said looking towards her computer. "Alright, let's get started." He said booting up her computer.

"Ok I'll start looking though her books." Danny said walking over to her bookshelf. He recognized one of the book that she was looking though when he was watching her though the flashback. "This would be a good start." He said to himself as he sat on her bed and began going though the book.

After a few hours the two still hadn't found much. "Still nothing." Tucker moaned getting frustrated at the computer.

Danny looked up from the pile of books he had begun to gather around him. "Well she may have hidden some of it." He said. "You know how she was always complaining about her parents staff cleaning her room, ever after she asked them not to."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "Yeah but why haven't I found anything on the computer? It's not like they would clean that too."

"Yes, but she was also trying to hid it from us as well. And your always on her computer when were here." Danny responded. "Maybe she put it on a disk so there wouldn't be anything on the computer." He said standing up. "Maybe a box some where." He said beginning to search around her bookshelves.

Tucker joined in the search as well, looking around her desk. Finding nothing he began to look around her nightstand and under her bed. As he began to pull some of her shoe's out from under her bed, he found a box and a book about halfway under her bed. "I think I found something." Tucker said pulling the box out. Danny stopped and went over and sat on the floor to see what he had found. As they opened the box, the first thing they found was the same picture Danny had on his desk. As they began to go through the box they found more pictures of them and some items that held memories. "Looks like a memory box." Tucker said looking over some of the pictures. He reached back under the bed and pulled out the book. "And a photo album." He added opening it and looked at a few pictures.

"Yeah." Danny sighed looking at the same picture he had. As he looked closer he saw that even then she had the pendent around her neck, she just kept it tucked in her shirt. When he looked at some other pictures, he saw the same silver chain around her neck, he just never noticed before. Then Danny had an idea, he though of where he hides his personal stuff. He then lifted the end of the mattress off of the spring box exposing a folder and very thin box that looked like it held a zip drive. "Here we go." He said happily pulling out the contents.

Tucker looked at him surprised he found it so easily. "How did you know?" he asked taking the drive from Danny and popped it into the computer.

"Just had a feeling." Danny shrugged standing behind Tucker to look at what the disk held. As the computer began to read the disk a window popped up asking for a password.

"Darn she's got it password protected." Tucker said annoyed.

Danny remained a little more optimistic. "Alright try her birthday." He suggested.

Tucker typed in the number. "Nope." He replied.

"Ok, how about… accursed." Danny guessed.

"Nope again." Tucker said. "Come its Sam we're talking about, it's not going to be that easy."

Danny thought for a second then smiled. "Alright, how about Danny Phantom."

"Ok." Tucker said snickered typing it in. "Password excepted." Tucker said only half surprised.

"Really." Danny said looking back at the computer screen amazed. "Alright." He said happily.

"Ok, let's see what she's got in here." Tucker said opening some of the files as Danny started to look through the folder. "This is definitely it." Tucker said as he opened pictures of the pendant. "What's in the folder?" He asked over his shoulder.

"It's a lot of notes with a page numbers on it." Danny replied. "Maybe they go to this book." Danny thought looking back at the first book he looked at. He opened the book to the page the notes started on. He looked at the page but only saw an image of a wall with some pictures on it. "Ok no help." Danny said trying to think of that the notes where about.

Tucker looked away from the computer and to the book Danny was holding. "Can I see that?" he asked extending his hand.

"Sure." Danny said getting up, handing him the book. "Ok, these symbols represent letters." Tucker started.

"And how do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Because." Tucker said opening a program on the computer. "I found this." He said pointing to the program. On the screen was the same pictures, along with a few others, and English letters. "This is a decoding program." He said getting up and finding the notes that matched the page Danny was on. "See, she was decoding the picture to see what it had to say. Under the picture it just says that it's a wall with pictures, but the book must not have been written knowing that the symbols were text. Sam must have realized it and found the way to break the code." Tucker explained.

"Ok." Danny said understanding. "So she's already got a lot of the pages decoded." He said holding up the folder with the other notes.

"Exactly. So let's see what they say." Tucker said starting to read her notes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was being to set as Tucker and Danny finish reading the last of Sam's notes. "Ok, so this is mostly what Clockwork already told you about it right?" Tucker asked as they began to set her belongings back to the way they found it.

"Yeah." Danny sighed. He was hoping to find more information about it, but it was only the same Clockwork had shown him already.

"Well there are still some pages she hasn't gotten to decode yet." Tucker said hopefully. "I'm downloading the program into my PDA now, so I'll be able to start going through more of the book tonight." He said picking up the book and notes. "You on the other hand should try and get some sleep." He said seeing Danny's exhausted expression.

"Yeah, we'll see." Danny said softly. He transformed back into his phantom side and took Tucker's arm making him intangible and invisible so they could leave the house unseen. As soon as they left the comfort of Sam's room Danny began to feel his misery return. Danny flew towards Tucker's house, setting him down in an alley next to his house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said sadly turning Tucker back to normal.

"Alright Danny. Have a good night." Tucker responded. "Everything will be alright." He added sensing his friend's mood falling.

"If you say so." Danny muttered sadly. "You have a good night too." Danny added as he rose into the air. After waving goodbye he headed back to his house and into his room.

Once inside it transformed back to human and immediately noticed the smell of dinner flowing though the house. "Danny. You in there." Jazz called from the other side of his closed door.

"Perfect timing." Danny moaned as he went to open the door. "Yeah." He responded seeing Jazz looking at him irritated.

"Where have you been, are you alright?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine. I was with Tucker. I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you where I was, I lost track of time." Danny responded.

"It's ok, I was just worried." Jazz said more sympathetically. "Come on down, dinner is ready." She said turning towards the stairs. 

"I'm not really hungry." Danny said not moving.

Jazz looked at him stubbornly. "Have you eaten today?" She asked.

"Tucker and I went to the mall to eat earlier." Danny answered.

"Yes, but did you eat." Jazz asked knowingly. Danny didn't even answer; he knew his sister knew him too well. "Come on, at least sit with us." She said taking his hand, pulling him with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny slumped on to his bed tiredly. He spent dinner just picking at his food lamely. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say. His parents again tried to get him to eat more, but he just wasn't hungry. He looked at the clock it was just passed ten pm. "Well I might as well try and sleep." He said rolling under the covers of his bed. As he rolled back he saw the picture he had left on his nightstand. He took it into his hands and let a tear fall. He had felt so calm when he was in Sam's room, he didn't think about the fact that he would never see her again. But now that he was back in his own room the sadness filled his body again. He held the picture to him as he closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

"No, no… Sam!" Danny jumped up in bed again pledged by the same dream. "No more." Danny whimpered wiping the tears from his face. It was only two am and he was just jerked from his sleep for the third time tonight. "I need to get out of here for a little bit." he spoke to himself as he transformed into his phantom side and flew out his window. He flew a lap a round the park then found himself flying back towards Sam's house. As he got closer he saw her parent's cars in the driveway, but he entered the house regardless. He checked their bedroom and saw her parents sleeping contently in there bed. "How, how can they sleep so soundly knowing that their child is dead." Danny thought to himself. He left the room and reentered Sam's bedroom. Immediately he felt more relaxed. Some how just being in her room calmed him. He transformed back to his human self. He then reached under the bed to the box that it hid. He opened it and found the picture of him and Sam at the fountain. He held it to him and allowed himself to drop onto her bed. He laid his head down on one of her pillows and inhaled deeply and hugged it to himself. He recognized her scent and it made him even more relaxed. He embraced the warmth the bed brought to him and it allowed him to drift to sleep, still holding the picture.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunlight began to dance across Danny's eyes causing him to stir. He was reluctant to move, so he pulled the covers over his head to block the light. "So we have the arguments made for the funeral." Mr. Manson's voice filled his head causing him to instantly wake.

"I stayed all night." Danny said to himself realizing that he was still in Sam's bedroom. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it was just too easy.

"Yes, they have the plot next to her grandmother's space, being excavated today." Mrs. Manson's voice could be heard on the other side of the bedroom door. Danny listened intently wanting to know more about what they were doing, and not wanting to get caught.

"Good. I'll get the plane tickets and we'll be on our way to England in no time." Mr. Manson responded.

"England?" Danny said softly. They weren't even going to burry her close so Danny could see her.

"That is if she's finally passed on." Mrs. Manson said not sounding at all saddened.

"She's still alive." Danny thought surprised that they hadn't pulled the machines from her yet. She was still alive and her parents are planning her funeral. Suddenly Danny's cell phone began to ring. "Shit." Danny cursed pulling the phone out, seeing that it was only Tucker he silencing it.

"What was that?" Danny heard Mr. Manson question.

"Oh it's probably just one of Samantha's alarms." Mrs. Manson assumed. "That reminds me, Emily." She called.

Danny knew that Emily was the head of the staff at the house. "Yes Mrs. Manson?" She asked walking up to the couple.

"Would you please make sure that someone breakdown Sam's bedroom as soon as possible?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Of course. What would you like me to do with the her personal items?" Emily asked.

"If you find any decent book please add them to the library the rest just throw away." Mrs. Manson instructed.

Danny looked around Sam's room; she had so many personal items, how could they just throw what they had left of their daughter away. He heard footsteps heading towards the room. He knew he couldn't take it all, so he quickly grabbed Sam's memory box from under the bed and her photo album. Tucker already had all of the files and books on the 'accursed'. Danny quickly turned into his phantom form, and was about to go intangible when he forgot one thing. "They're going to throw it away any way." He said reaching for Sam's pillow that he had used the night before. He then turned intangible and floated out of the room just as the women opened the door.

"Just in time." Danny smiled leaving the house. Just as he was about to take of towards home, his phone rang again. He looked at his phone and saw it was Tucker again. "I'll be right there Tuck." He answered hanging up.

He then flew strait to Tucker's house. As he flew into his room an annoyed Tucker greeted him. "Dude, where the hell were you?" Tucker asked giving Danny a worried look as he transformed by to human.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused.

"Jazz just called, she said that she's couldn't find you, and that you've been gone since early this morning." Tucker explained. He then looked at what Danny was holding. "What's with the purple pillow?" he asked getting off topic.

"What, oh, it's Sam's." Danny answered looking down the items he held.

"And why do you have it?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Danny blushed slightly as he began to explain. "I woke up last night, with same nightmares again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I took a flight around the park for a little, and then I just found myself heading back to Sam's." Danny started setting all the items down on Tucker's bed, except for the pillow. He still held it tightly as he continued. "So I decided to stop for a minute, I check on her parents, who don't even seem to care anymore. Then I went to her room." Danny sat down on Tucker's bed still holding the pillow tightly. "When I was in there I just, I felt like she was still with me, it made me relaxed. I looked though her memory box then I laid down." He said looking back at Tucker seeing him pulling a chair up to listen more intently.

"Then what?" Tucker encouraged.

"When I laid down, it just felt like she was right there. I could feel her, smell her, I just couldn't pull my self away, and so I ended up falling asleep. It was the first time I didn't have any nightmares." Danny signed burring his head in the pillow.

"So what's with the pillow?" Tucker asked seeing that he still hadn't set it down.

"When I woke up I heard the Manson's taking. They are having her buried in England." Danny sighed sadly.

"What?" Tucker said despondently. "We won't even be able to visit her."

Danny looked up at him sadly. "I know. Isn't her mothers side from England?" He asked. Tucker just nodded in agreement. "I guess there doing it to burry her with her relatives." Danny explained. "Any way, they also told there maid to breakdown Sam's room, and throw everything away."

"Oh…" Tucker now understood.

"I couldn't let them throw away her memory box and photo album." Danny said placing his hand on the box and book.

"And what about the pillow?" Tucker asked not quite understanding why he took that.

"It…" Danny looked away embarrassed. "It has her scent." Danny muttered shyly. Tucker chuckled slightly. "Shut up." Danny defended holding the pillow tightly. "It makes me feel better."

"Hey, it's fine Danny." Tucker stopped seeing how embarrassed he was. "It reminds you of her, and that's fine." Tucker added standing up placing his hand on his shoulder.

"She's still alive." Danny added looking back to Tucker.

"Well that's doesn't surprise me after what we read yesterday." Tucker said walking back to his desk, retrieving a pile of papers. "I decoded more of the pictures last night."

"Any think interesting?" Danny asked hugging the pillow to him, allowing himself to fall to Tucker's bed.

"Not much. The parts I decoded talk more about rumors of a person that was supposed to be able to ride the accursed dragon, a 'cursed rider' but nothing more about the 'accursed'." Tucker said taking a seat back on his chair in front of the bed.

"A 'rider', she was so small, I don't think she could carry more that one person." Danny said surprised.

"Well like I said it was just rumors. Rumors are rumors, fact are facts." Tucker said putting down the page notes. "I still have more to go over but I didn't have time."

Danny began to zone out from what Tucker was saying. As he lay on his bed holding her pillow a wave of urgency washed over him. "I have to see her." Danny said breaking the original conversation.

"What." Tucker said looking at Danny strangely.

"I just got this weird feeling, I have to see her, now." Danny said sitting up.

"What do you mean? There's no way they'll let you in." Tucker said surprised by his forwardness.

Danny stood up immediately turning into his ghost side. "I have to go, I just have this feeling." Danny said looking back to Tucker.

"I'll call Jazz and let her know your ok. But be careful." Tucker said unsure of what Danny was doing.

"Thanks Tuck." He thanked as he took off towards the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny didn't understand what he was going on, he just had a gut feeling that he needed to be with her, see her one last time. As he got close to the hospital he turned himself intangible and invisible so no one would see him or know he was there. He entered at the lobby area, he went behind the counter and looked up the room Sam was staying in. Once he knew where she was at he began to search for her room.

"All life support has been pulled Mr. Manson." Danny caught conversation as he almost flew by the hallway. He looked back seeing the Manson's talking to a doctor out side a room that he assumed Sam was in.

"Thanks again doctor for doing all you could." Mr. Manson said sitting outside the room. He was working on some paper work as the doctor spoke.

"I just wish I could have done more. But all her pain will be over soon, she should be at peace very soon." He said grabbing his charts. He looked down at the two, they were to involve with their paper to acknowledge him. He walked away shacking his head. "This whole time that poor kid has been alone, and now she has to die alone." The doctor muttered as he unknowingly passed Danny.

Danny looked strangely at her parents as he walked up to the door they sat in front of. He looked down at the papers that they felt were more important than spending there last precious moments with their daughter. "Their will." Danny thought to himself giving the parents a disgusted look. "That's more important."

He looked up at the door that held Sam. He took a deep breath then walked though the door slowly. As he entered he saw Sam's body lying in a white bed in the corner of the room. He could hear the beeping of the machines that were keeping track of her breathing and heartbeat. As he walked closer he noticed that she didn't have any support machines hooked up. "I guess that's what the doctor meant." Danny said softly as he neared the bed. His chest tightened as he finally came up to her. "Sam." He asked softly reaching out his invisible hand, taking her hand. "Sammy." He muttered as he slowly began to stroke her hand softly as he looked over her. She had bandages all over her arms and chest. Blood could still be seen though the bandages on her chest, her face had a few scratches, and her expression was of one in extreme pain. Danny took a deep breath to try and settled himself; he didn't even try to stop the tears that invisibly fell. He sat down on a chair that was placed next to her bed. As he wiped a few tears with his free hand he saw something shine out of the corner of his eye. It was something tucked behind her shoulder. Danny carefully reached around Sam's bandages and pulled it out carefully. It was her 'accursed' pendant, since it would not come off the doctors must have just pushed it away. "It's a beautiful piece." Danny muttered to Sam's quite body. It was shaped with the dragon's body curled around it's self with it's head in the middle with a silver chain. It was an all silver piece, with an exception to the dragon's eyes, the stone's where the same shade of amethyst as Sam's eyes. He placed the pendant down on Sam's collar line so it would not be hidden. "Clockwork told me everything about your pendant Sam." Danny started letting his free hand join his other hand holding Sam's lip one. "You didn't have to be afraid to tell me, I would have understood. You didn't turn away from me when I got my powers; you helped me and stayed by my side the whole time. I would have done the same for you." Danny sighed hearing the beeping from the machines behind him begin to slow down. "Listen Sam, I want you to know, I didn't mean for this to happen. I should be the one here, not you." He stopped as his tears became more uncontrolled. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He finally broke down sobbing. He leaned his body down on the side of her bed, burring his head into the covers. "I love you Sam." He muttered though his sobs. Suddenly he heard the machines behind him all start screaming at once. He jumped up seeing her heart rate had stopped and was now flat lining.

Danny then looked towards the door, hearing footsteps coming towards it. "Sounds like it's finally over." He heard the doctor's voice say sadly.

Danny was now completely unable to control his sobs; he knew he had to get of the hospital. "Goodbye Sam." He managed to choke out finally letting go of her hand. Just as the doctors and her parents entered the room, Danny took off. As he flew towards home he was having trouble controlling his powers as he began to completely get lost in his sorrow. He managed to land at the end of his block in an alleyway, immediately turning back to his human side. He ran the rest of the way back to his house.

As soon as he opened the door his mom looked up for the sofa and saw him. "Danny!" She almost yelled running over to her emotionally distraught son. "Are you ok?" She asked pulling him into a hug.

Danny sobbed into her shoulder and tried to calm himself down. "She's gone…" he muttered softly. By this time Jazz and his father had found them. "Sam died." He choked out as another wave of sobs over took him.

"Oh Danny." His mother soothed holding her son tightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was another quite one. Danny had confined himself to his room, still unable to control his tears. Jazz had called Tucker to give him the grave news. It was almost ten pm when there was knock at the door. "I got it." Jazz said knowing that no one else was listening. She looked thought the window before she opened the door. "Tucker?" she said opening the door for him. 

"Hey, sorry to come over so late, but I just wanted to drop this off for Danny." Tucker sniffled handing Jazz the items. "Danny left them in my room today, I think he may need them." He said seeing Jazz looking at the items questionably.

"I'll take them up to him." Jazz said setting the items down on a table. "Are you ok?" she asked softly seeing Tucker wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Not really." Tucker sobbed unable to control himself anymore. "I got to go." He cried softly walking towards the door.

"Hey." Jazz said stopping him. She immediately pulled him into a comforting hug. "If you need anything, just ask." She said softly letting him go.

"Thanks." He sniffled softly. Jazz watched as he began to run the rest of the way home.

Jazz then picked up the items Tucker had left for Danny. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door. "Hey Danny can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah." She heard Danny sniffled softly. As she opened the door to the dark room she saw that he was on his bed, hiding his face in his bed.

"Tucker just dropped this off for you. He said that you might need it." She said setting the items down on his desk.

Danny sat up and looked at what Jazz brought. "Thanks Jazz." He said quietly reaching for the dark purple pillow. He hugged it tightly and fell back to his bed.

"Goodnight Danny." Jazz said leaving him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The world spun in darkness as a pair of eyes shot open. Darkness was all that could be seen as the body instinctively took a deep breath as her fresh lungs began to receive the life giving air. She shook her head, hoping her senses would start to kick in helping her find out where she was. As her eyes began to adjust she could see a small crack of light from the side of her head. She lifted her hands finding a wall directly in front of her face, she felt it and found that she was incased in something hard. Her ears then began to pick up on voices out side of the container. She cautiously pushed on the wall in front of her and found that the top half did lift. She lifted her head a peeked out before opening the container she was incased in. She saw a line of booths on either side of a walkway. "I'm in a church." She side quietly. She then saw a group of people at the very back of the room. She carefully and quietly opened the lid and climb out of the box. As she shut the lid she saw what she was laying in. She then took a quick look around, making sure no one saw her, then took off towards the back of the room, and out one of the side doors leading to the outside.

"A funeral. I was in a coffin." Sam gasped getting her barring. She looked down at herself seeing dressed in elegant pink dress, fancy high heal shoes, and expensive jewelry strung around her neck and arms. "Oh, I must be dead." She moaned at her attire. Sam then looked down at her Rolex watch that was wrapped around her wrist along with other expensive jewelry. "A week! I've been out for a week." She gasped not believing how long it had been. She then looked around her not recognizing any landmarks it was all open fields, with the exception to the church and graveyard. "Where am I." She asked standing up. She began to walk away from the church though one of the fields. She walked for about a mile before the field turned into farmland. She was now walking though a wheat field. As she came to the end of the field she could see a small house and a young girl hanging laundry outside. "Excuse me." Sam called not wanting to sneak up on the girl.

The girl turned around and looked surprised at the person coming out of the crops. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked not knowing how to respond.

"Hey, I'm a little lost, could you tell me where I am?" Sam asked.

"You in a wheat field." The girl smiled at Sam's expression. "Just kidding, your just outside of Oxford." She responded.

"Oxford, England?" Sam questioned.

"No, China…" the girl laughed again. Sam was starting to like this girl. "Of course England."

"Alright, thanks." Sam thanked. She was about to leave when the girl stopped her.

"Hey I didn't catch your name." She said stopping her. "My name is Laura." She said extending a hand.

"The names Sam." Sam said taking her hand.

"That's a very pretty dress Sam." She said trying to be polite.

"You like it." Sam smiled getting an idea.

"I love it, why are you ruining it by walking through the fields?" Laura responded.

Sam looked back at the close line seeing a worn out purple t-shirt and a pair of ratty black jeans. "Want to trade?" Sam offered.

"Trade?" Laura looked at Sam questionably.

"Yeah, those jeans and t-shirt for the dress." Sam said hopefully.

"Are you serious?" Laura looked at Sam like she was crazy.

"I'll though in the shoe's and this diamond necklace for a pair of boots." She said showing that she was serious.

"Deal." Laura laughed grabbing the close off the line for her. "I can't believe this, here you go." Said happily handing Sam the cloths. "You can change inside." She said pulling Sam into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have no idea how much you've helped me." Sam thanked after changing out of the dress. She walked into the kitchen where Laura was waiting. She handed her the dress, and placed the shoes on the floor next to her. "I don't do pink." Sam laughed as she began to take off the necklace to give to her.

"Well whatever, thanks so much. Is there any thing else I can do for you, I know your getting ripped off here." Laura asked as she watched Sam remove the expensive necklace. As Sam finally removed it, Laura's eye caught something else. "Wow." She gasped jumping from her sit. "That's a beautiful pendant." She commented looking at the dragon emblem around Sam's neck.

"What, oh thanks." Sam said a little surprised by Laura's reaction. "That's a family heirloom, that's staying." Sam said hesitantly backing away from Laura.

"I'm sorry, its just I've seen symbols just like that before." Laura said embarrassed by her action.

"Really?" Sam asked now curious.

"Yeah, I've seen them on the walls of the old remains of a castle not to far from here. No one really goes to any more, there afraid of the spirits. They say that every night two ghost dragons come out and battle over land. Rumor says that they've been sent by ghost of their kings to reclaim the land." Laura explained.

"Really." Sam said as she analyzed what she had just said.

"Oh come on Sam, its just stories." Laura laughed at Sam's reaction. "Besides there's no such thing as dragons anyway. But if you say that's a family heirloom, maybe one of your ancestors used to live in the castle, or maybe they were royalty."

"I dough that." Sam laughed. "So where is this castle?"

"It's about thirty miles north from here. Your not going to go there are you?" Laura asked concerned. "Dragons may not be real, but those ghost are."

"No, no, I was just curious. I just couldn't image you living so close to it safely." Sam lied. "I just wanted to make sure you lived out of harms way."

"Ahh, don't you worry about me." Laura said happily. Sam smiled the looked towards the door knowing she had to get going. "My parents will be back from the fields soon, did you want me to ask if they could drive you into town?" Laura asked.

"No, that's ok, but I really must be going." Sam said making her way to the door. "Thanks again for the trade." Sam said waving goodbye to her new friend.

"No, no thank you. I finally have something nice to wear." Laura smiled waving back to her. "I hope I see you again." Laura called as Sam began to walk away. 

"I'll make sure of it." Sam called beginning to leave, north, of the house. As she got farther away from the house she began to enter a forest. Once inside she ran deep into the thick tree's to make sure that she could not be seen. "Two day hike…" Sam said letting her body begin to glow. "A few minutes flight." She growled to herself as she finished transforming into her dragon self.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been almost a week since Sam had fought Dan. The Nasty burger was just now starting to be clean up. Life in Amity Park continued as it normally did despite Sam's absence. Tucker and Danny had been excused from the C.A.T. test after their parents explained the situation. Neither had gone back to school the rest of the week. Tucker had gone over to Danny's house everyday to check on him. Ever since he saw Sam in the hospital he seemed to be slipping into a deep depression. He never moved from his room and complained that he was always cold. "Maybe you're getting sick." Tucker said felling Danny's for head. It was ice cold.

"What ever." Danny moaned hiding himself under Sam's pillow. "Danny you can't keep going on like this." Tucker said pulling the pillow away from him.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Sam's gone." Danny cried turning away from Tucker.

"Do you think she would want you laying around all day, crying over her." Tucker said getting annoyed with Danny. Danny looked up at him surprised by his sudden out burst. "No! She would want you out fighting ghost, saving the day."

"I'm sick Tuck, I'm not going anywhere." Danny stopped sneezing on to his desk. As he sneezed a blue haze came out of his mouth turning the papers on his desk to ice.

"What is going on with you?" Tucker asked now concerned for his health.

"I don't know, I just can't seem to warm up." Danny shivered. Suddenly his bedroom door flew open. Jazz ran into the room out of breath. "Danny! Help!" Jazz yelled as a vine whipped into the room grabbing Jazz by the back of her head.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled jumping out of bed turning phantom. He ran over to her and tried to remove the vine.

"Danny! Look out!" Tucker yelled pointing to more vines coming from the doorway. Danny grabbed Tucker flying him out of his room and up over the city to see what was going on. The whole city was covered with vines. "What's happening?" Tucker gasped.

"I don't know." Danny sniffled looking down at the people below him. They all had vines stuck to there head, their eyes glowed with a green light. "They're destroying the city." Danny commented pointing to a group chopping down power lines.

"What do you think that vine is?" Tucker asked.

"It's a mind vine." A voice rose behind them. Danny turned around and found himself face to face with a hugs plant like ghost. "Soon the whole world will be replanted and my children will inherit the earth." The ghost laughed.

"Who are you?" Danny asked trying not to appear weak.

"I'm Undergrowth, and with your help the world will so be mine." He laughed knocking the two out of the air.

Danny was able to control himself enough to not crash land with Tucker, but as soon as he hit the ground vines came from everywhere attaching themselves to Tucker and were closing in on Danny. Danny held his arms to himself, as he felt cold now flowing though his whole body. He tried to run but a vine wrapped it's self around his leg. "Get off." Danny yelled. As he shivered the vine turned to ice and he was able to pull his leg away. "I've got to get out of here." Danny cried taking off into the skies.

"Going so soon." Undergrowth's voice boomed there the air. Danny flew head first into the giant plant ghost. "There's on where you can hide. My vines are everywhere." Undergrowth laughed again knocking Danny out of the sky.

As Danny fell, he saw that he was falling towards his home. He went intangible and fell into his basement. "Hopefully he's not everywhere." Danny sniffled looking towards the ghost zone.

"My children will find you, no matter where you try and hide." Undergrowths voice called as vines began to form into smaller ghost plants. Danny soon found himself surrounded.

He fried an ecto-blast at one, but as soon as it went through it, it regenerated and all of them came towards him. As they closed in again Danny's body began to shake from the cold that filled his body. "Get away." Danny yelled as the cold began to take his body. As the plants tried to grab him, they froze solid. Danny looked up at the ghost statue. "I've got to get out of here." Danny sniffled. He looked towards the open portal and made a run for it. As he entered the ghost zone two Undergrowths plants nodded to each other and quickly followed.

Danny flew though the ghost zone, not knowing that he was being followed. "I've got to find help." He shivered holding his arms around himself. "I can't stay air born, it's too cold." He trembled beginning to be over come by the cold that filled his body. He began to lose consciousness as he flew into an icy part of the ghost zone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That must be it." Sam growled to herself as she spotted the rubble from the air. Sam had guessed that she was in England because she must have appeared dead and her parents brought her body to here to burry her with her relatives. The last thing she could remember was being in extreme pain and hearing Danny's voice beside her right before she blacked out. For some reason the pendant did not clam her life. Sam didn't quite understand what was going on, but she had a feeling that if this was Aragon's old kingdom may hold some answers.

"That's defiantly Prince Aragon's emblem." she though landing in the middle of the rubble seeing his dragonhead emblem on just about everything. She changed back to her human self and began to look around. "These are the same letters from the pages in my ghost book." She said as she looked below the emblem. As she looked around the rubble she found more sections of text. "I wish I had my decoder." She sighed looking around at all the symbols. Then one symbol caught her eye it was hidden behind a vine bush. As she moved the leaves she saw it was a swirling circle with what looked like sprits coming out of it. Right above it was a picture of the moon, underneath was an outline of a huge circle. "It must be one of those natural ghost portals that Frostbite told us about." Sam assumed. "It must open at night, that's why the ghost dragons only appear at night. Sam looked at her watch. "I still have a few hours till dusk. I might as well try and get some sleep." She yawned finding a shady spot under a part of a fallen wall.

Sam woke a few hours later with the last bit of sun in her eye. "Right on time." She yawned starching out as she woke up.

She watched as the sun quickly set then she went back to where the ghost portal was supposed to open. As if on cue as soon as the sun fully set, the voices of Aragon and his sister Dora could be heard from the wall. Sam watched as the wall began to glow and open up a ghost portal. "For the last time it's my kingdom!" Aragon's voice boomed as the two dragons flew out of the portal, Aragon pinning his sister down as they fell.

"And why can't it be mine, just because I'm a girl." Dora yelled knocking him off of her.

"Excuse me!" Sam yelled stepping out into the clearing.

"What!" Both dragons yelled looking down at her.

"Sam?" Dora gasped surprised to see her.

"Your alive!" Aragon growled in astonishment. "How can this be?" he said lowing his head down to make sure that the pendant was still around her neck.

"Get away from her." Dora yelled knocking her brother way. "Are you ok?" Dora asked giving Sam her full attention.

Sam smiled at there surprise. "Of course." Sam said happily.

"But it's been months, how can you still be alive?" Aragon asked staying behind his sister. 

Sam looked away in disappointment, she was hoping that they would have more information for her, but it seemed that they were just as amazed, as she was that she was still alive. "She's a very strong girl." Dora retorted.

"It doesn't matter. She must pay for what she's done?" Aragon growled getting annoyed that Sam didn't suffer for what she had done to him. "I lost my kingdom because of her." He yelled beginning to build a fireball in his mouth.

"You lost your kingdom because you lived in the past." Dora countered stepping in front of Aragon, sending a fireball to meet his.

"You will not win this time sister. Then, once you're unable to protect that 'accursed' I'll finish the job." Aragon yelled firing another fireball at Dora, this time it hit.

"Hey!" Sam yelled getting Aragon's attention back. "Your fight's with me!" she yelled transforming into her dragon half.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aragon gasped. "She can control it!"

Sam looked at him, happy that he underestimated her. She shot a fire blast of her own and sent the unprepared black dragon soaring a few feet away. "I can't believe it, you can control it?" Dora said standing beside Sam.

Sam looked up at her, not realizing that she was barely half the size of her and her brother. "What is there to control?" Sam asked, but only growls came out.

Dora cocker her head at her. "I'm sorry, but when you're in that form on one can understand you. All I hear are growls and snarls." Dora explained.

"She got nothing worth saying anyway." Aragon growled as he recovered from the blast. Sam snorted at his determination and took to the skies. Aragon followed just as Sam had planed. Almost like she did to Dan, she stopped abruptly, but instead of grabbing him, she fired a fireball at him, sending him hasty back to the ground. Sam flew back down towards the ground, but remained airborne.

Aragon hissed as he rose from the creator that he had made with the impact. "Let's see you do that again." He said as he lunged at Sam, grabbing her by her snout. Sam balled her fists as she struggled to free herself, but as she opened them she felt herself forming an energy ball in her hand. "What the hell is that?" Aragon hissed. Sam took advantage of his surprise and pushed him away and threw the two energy ball from her hand. They hit their mark, sending him flying more than a few feet away.

Dora flew over to see her brother. "You knocked him out cold." She said happily.

"What was that?" Sam growled but then realized it was silly since no one could understand her. "What was that?" She asked as she transformed back to her human self.

Dora came back to her and transformed back to her ghost self. "There are many rumors about that pendant. The fact that you're not dead is amazing." Dora said happily.

"Well I was hoping you would have more information. You see, almost a week ago I did die." Sam started. "I woke up this morning in a coffin. How come the pendant did clam my life, like the other wears?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately I can't answer that. You see the 'accursed' was designed to be used on a criminal, not a girl with strong morals and a clean soul." Dora started. "My brother had no right putting it on you, but for some reason your able to control the dragon half. You see none of the others could control it. They would either change or not, and once they did change there was no way for them to stop. You on the other hand can control it, and you seem to becoming more powerful. That blast from your hand is not something we can do. We're ghost with a pendant that can transform us into ghost like dragons. Your able to transform into a dragon, your not a ghost dragon. I don't really have any information about that. I'm sorry." Dora finished.

"I see." Sam sighed disappointed.

"But you have a strong spirit and mind, and your soul is clean, maybe that's why the pendant doesn't effect you like the others. They were criminal's, and as with many convicts there mind and will power are weak, and souls are soiled because of what they have done." Dora said happily. "And who knows, the text on these walls could hide something too."

Sam looked at the symbols around her. "You mean you can't read them?" Sam asked surprised.

"They were written decades before me and my brother were born, and ancient language that is no longer spoken when we lived." Dora explained.

"Well thanks for the help." Sam thanked looking back towards her brother who was beginning to stir. "I really need to, I need to get back to Amity Park as soon as possible." Sam explained.

"Well if you take the ghost zone it will put in right outside our castle. With out any distractions you should be able to get there in about an hours flight." Dora explained.

"Thanks." Sam thanked again turning back to her dragon half.

"Don't worry about Aragon, I'll take care of him." Dora smiled transforming back to her dragon half. "Good luck." She waved to Sam as she flew into the ghost zone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally." Sam sighed to herself as she began to recognize some of the landmarks that told her she was close to the Fenton's ghost portal. Sam was about to make a turn when something of in the distance caught her attention. "Is that, Danny?" Sam growled seeing a familiar figure off in the distance. "Danny!" She yelled hoping to get his attention as she took off towards him. "Right… only growls come out." Sam scolded herself. As she got closer she saw that he was flying erratically towards Frostbites kingdom. Behind him two plant like ghost followed. "What's going on?" Sam thought as she decided to say behind to see what was happening.

Danny had now completely lost consciousness as he fell into realm of the Far Frozen. He crashed into an ice pillar and fell on to the snow ground, inside of an icy cavern.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It looks like the energy is originating from over here." Frostbite said to himself as he flew on his transport disk towards where Danny had crashed landed. "Great one." Frostbite gasped jumping off of his disk pulling Danny from the snow.

"What…" Danny muttered as he managed to open an eye.

"What happened?" Frostbite asked seeing Danny barely maintaining his conscious.

"That would be ours, hand him over." One of the ghost plants yelled as the two landed in font of Frostbite, blocking his only exit.

"Undergrowths offspring." Frostbite recognized the plants. "If you want him you'll have to go though me." He said standing up to the ghost plants.

"Really, are you going to defeat all of us?" The one plant laughed. Suddenly the two plants began to glow as the split into four plants, then eight plants, and then sixteen plants. Frostbite knew that it would be safer for them if they ran and got back to the safety of the castle walls. He looked towards his transport disk behind him. He then jumped and took off towards the disk. "Not so fast." One plant ghost yelled firing an ecto-blast at the disk, destroying it. "Now like I said, hand him over." Frostbite held Danny close as he was forced into a corner. If he fought he would risk Danny getting hit and he couldn't get away, he was out of options. "Just give him up and we'll leave in peace."

"No." Frostbite still defended.

"Fine, the suffer the same fate." The plant yelled as he began to produce mind vines from his arms. Just as the one ghost plant moved forward to implant the vine a fireball flew at him, burning him into ecto-ash. "What was that." Another plant yelled.

Frostbite looked up towards the origin of the blast. "The 'accurse'." He said confused. He then felt Danny stir in his arms.

"Sam…" Danny moaned failing to wake.

"We'll be ok Great one." Frostbite smiled.

Sam jumped and soared towards the group of plants and released a fireball at the army. Most managed to jump away and right away they began to split, making more of the ghost plants. Sam flew towards Frostbite as more ghosts began to close in on them. "Thanks." Frostbite said as he jumped onto Sam's back. Sam then took off as quickly as she could, with the plants following closely behind them. "If we can get into the walls of the castle we'll be protected. The walls are constantly regenerating and cannot be destroyed. Sam let out a small growl letting him know that she understood. As they got closer towards the walls Frostbite was going to single for his men to open the gates. But as he looked back at the closing army of plants he hesitated. "We won't be able to close the gates fast enough." He explained. Sam nodded in response then descended getting as low as she could to the ground heading strait towards the walls. "What are you doing?" He yelled in panic.

Sam smiled back at him, trying to let him know that she knew what she was doing. Just as they were about to collide with the ice wall, she let out a fire blast that melted a hold in the wall. "It's a regenerating wall." Frostbite yelled as they flew behind the wall of fire that Sam still was releasing. Just as they came up to the wall, Sam stopped the fire and changed back to human and the group slid through the walls of the castle just as the hole immediately closed up. The three crashed into a snow pile, but they were now safe behind the walls of the castle. "That was too dangerous." Frostbite said as he pulled himself and Danny from the snow.

"Yeah, but it worked." Sam said pulling herself up.

"You!" Frostbite yelled in shock. "Your the 'accursed'?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where am I?" Danny's voice echoed through his head.

"Your safe. Your in the realm of the Far Frozen." Frostbite's voice answered.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he opened his eyes, not remembering what happened, or how he ended up with Frostbite. He looked around and immediately noticed that his was incased in a glass tube fill with what looked like water. "What's going on?"

"You fell into the Far Frozen, you were attacked by Undergrowth and his 'children' were looking for you when I found you. When we got you back we found that your temperature had dropped immensely." Frostbite began to explain.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to warm up the past few day." Danny explained. "What's happening?"

"Just another ghost power. I sensed it last time we meet. Your developing ice powers just like us." Frostbite explained showing Danny an example of the power by making a ice sculpture of him with one hand and made a blade with his other hand and slices the statue in half. "It's a very powerful skill, but does take time to master, but with this skill you just my have the advantage over Undergrowth."

"Show me." Danny begged in awe by the power Frostbite had displayed.

"Alight." Frostbite said happy by Danny eagerness to learn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once out on a practice field, Danny had attracted an audience to watch his training. After a few instructions Danny was starting to control his cold feeling enough to allow him not to be cold all the time. "Your doing great for your first time." Frostbite praised as he watched Danny hit a few targets with his icicles.

"Yeah I think a I'm finally in control of the cold sensations too." Danny agreed. Suddenly alarms began sounding from every direction. "What's going on?" Danny asked worriedly.

"That alarm means that the gate of the castle have been breached." Frostbite explained. "We have to go." He said stopping the training. He led Danny towards the outer walls of the fortress. As they came up to the gate of the city they saw a war going on. "Undergrowths minions. They must have breached the gate." Frostbite explained. His men were fighting bravely but the plant just kept regenerating. "We need to shut the gate." He yelled running towards the control panel.

"What do they want?" Danny yelled seeing plants gaining the advantage over Frostbites men.

"We've come for you." One of the plant ghosts yelled as he split, forming a group that surrounded Danny.

"Great one!" Frostbite yelled seeing Danny surrounded by the opposing ghosts. As he began to run towards Danny to help, more plant ghost surrounded him as well.

"Just give you self up." The original plant demanded as the group closed in on him.

"Get away!" Danny yelled firing an ecto-blast at the ghost. But the plant laughed as he instantly regenerated.

"Undergrowth will be pleased." The plant laughed as he formed mind vines in his hand and began to reach for Danny.

"No Danny!" Frostbite shouted as he tried in a futile attempted to get to him.

Suddenly a roar echoed over the battle. The ghost plant looked towards the source of the noise just in time to see a ball of fire consume it. As the other plants looked at the ecto-ash left behind Sam let out another growl as she flew in, slamming her tail into most of the group, knocking them a good distance away. The few that remained were now coming at Sam, but before they could even start an attack, Sam threw a fireball at them, turning them into ash. "Sam!" Danny yelled in surprise. He had no memory of when she had rescued him earlier.

Sam turned her head and caught eyes with Danny. "Reinforcements are on the way!" one of Frostbites men yelled from where Sam had flown in from. Danny turned his sights towards the yelling seeing a whole army of men rushed in to help.

Danny looked back to where Sam stood, but saw nothing but snow. "Sam?" Danny called not wanting to lose her again. A growl from the skies caused him to look up, finding her. She had about three of the ghost plants attacking her, but she easily knocked them all away. She then flew and slammed into a group of ghost and continued to bet the ghosts. As the rest of Frostbites men moved in, the plant ghosts began to retreat, but Danny had lost sight of Sam in the commotion.

"You and your men arrived just in time Jasper." Frostbite thanked head of the group.

"I'm sorry we were late, we were still running the test on the 'accursed' when the alarms rang." Jasper responded.

"Well better late than never, thanks for the help." Frostbite smiled then looked back at Danny. "We should clean up and get back to training." Frostbite told him. But Danny didn't seem to hear him; his attention was on trying to find Sam once again. "Let's go Great one." He said getting Danny's attention.

"I'll be right there." Danny said walking away from the group.

"What's going on with him?" Jasper asked Frostbite.

"I think it's he's looking for a friend." Frostbite responded as they walked out of the field, leaving Danny alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam." Danny called taking flight to help find her. "She's alive. Why is she hiding from me? Maybe it's not Sam, maybe someone else just picked it up." His thoughts clouded his mind as he continued searching for her. "Sam!" he called again as he flew over a canyon of ice. A low growl from the icy valley caught his ears making him stop. "She must be down there." He thought entering the icy maze.

"You idiot." Sam though to her self as she grabbed her snout holding it shut as she watched Danny enter the canyon she was hiding in. She was small, but her dark hid was not making it easy for her to hide in the snow. She found a small crevice to hide it, and transformed back to her human self to hide better. But again her dark clothes made it hard for her to stay concealed. "He's going to be mad." Sam thought as she pulled herself into a ball to make her a small as possible. She shivered slightly, since she was no longer in her dragon form and all she had on were a t-shirt and jeans, she had no protection from the cold.

"Sam!" Danny yelled getting closer to her. Sam closed her eyes hoping that Danny would just pass over her. She scared to face him. She was unsure how he would react once he found her, but she was sure he would be angry with her. He would yell at her, and turn his back on her, and she just couldn't handle the rejection, the heartbreak. "Sam." His voice sounded close, almost a whisper.

Sam opened her eyes slowly seeing him standing before her. She immediately noticed tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Danny." She said quietly unsure what to do.

"Sammy." Danny cried let his tears fall. He knelt down and pulled her out of the crevice and held her tightly overcome with joy. "Sam, it's really you." He finally let her go just enough to look at her face. Sam didn't know what to say, this was not the reaction she expected. "I though I lost you." He said again pulling her into his lap as he hugged her as he continued to cry tears of relief.

Sam hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist, finally giving into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry Danny…" Sam tired to finish.

"Shh…" Danny soothed letting her go slightly so he could look at her. "Clockwork explained everything." He explained resting one of his hands on her face, and the other on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell me." Danny apologies.

"It's ok." Sam said surprised by Danny's forwardness.

"I'm just so happy you're alright." Danny sighed again letting his forehead touch hers as the last of his tears fell. Sam raised her head looking into his eyes, blushing now realizing how close where.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Jasper's voice fell from above them. Both looked up at him seeing him standing on a transport disk. "Frostbite asked for you both to come back." Jasper explained as the two humans rose to there feet. "You need to finish your training." He said pointing to Danny. "And we need to finish your test." He said pointing to Sam.

"Alright." Sam sighed as she watched Danny started to rise into the air. He extended a hand down to her, but she just smiled shacking her head. She then started to transform into her dragon half.

For the first time Danny got to see her transformation. "That is so cool." Jasper spoke watching the dragon form replace her human one.

Sam growled softly as she took to the air joining Danny in the air. "So what are these test?" Danny asked as they started back to the castle.

"Well it's not really test." Jasper responded. "It's more like an analysis. Were just tracking her speed, strength, agility, you know stuff like that."

"Well I know your fast, but how fast are you?" Danny smiled looking towards Sam. Sam grinned and rumbled lightly as she started to pull a head of the group. Danny laughed and pulled up next to Sam, matching her speed. Sam then growled and took off in a burst of speed, pulling quickly a head of Danny. "Wow." Danny gasped as he began to race after her.

"Yeah, good luck, she gets about 120mph cruising speed, and over 175mph gusts of speed." Jasper yelled watching the two race off.

Danny didn't stand a chance; she was already waiting by Frostbite still in dragon form inside the castle as he caught up to her. "Ahh hear he comes." Frostbite said as Danny landed before him.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep up." Danny smiled towards Sam. "Jasper might be a few minutes, I lost sight of him minutes ago."

"Not a problem, but we must get back to your training. We've just gotten an image of your human world and it looks like Undergrowth has begun to spread outside of Amity Park." Frostbite began to explain.

"If I can get this ice power under control I might have a chance of beating him." Danny responded.

"Yes and don't forget you'll have your secret weapon." Frostbite added.

"What secret weapon?" Danny questioned looking at Frostbite strangely.

"Her." Frostbite smiled pointing to the dragon that sat next to him. 

"You mean Sam?" Danny said in amazement.

"Of course." Frostbite said not understanding why it was such a shock.

"No way." Danny said shacking his head in a no gesture.

"What?" Frostbite gasped surprised by his reaction.

"Absolute not." Danny said again. By this time Jasper had joined the group and watched as the arguing started.

Frostbite and Sam looked at each other in disbelieve. Sam then looked back to Danny who still had a stubborn look on his face. "What do you mean no?" she growled rising to her feet.

"I mean 'no'!" Danny said more forcefully direction his voice towards her.

"But I can help you." Sam snarled getting angry at his stubbornness.

"It's not worth you getting hurt." Danny replied getting angry at her persistence.

"I'm strong, I'll be fine." Sam growled.

"This is not nonnegotiable." Danny said more defiantly.

Jasper and Frostbite looked at each other in amazement as the two argued. "Wait, wait." Jasper finally stood between them. "You can understand her?" He said in shock.

"Of course I can." Danny said looking at Jasper like he was crazy.

Sam's eyes opened wide with amazement. "Really?" Sam growled looking questionably at Danny.

"Yeah really. Why?" Danny asked not understanding what the big deal was.

"Danny, all we can hear is growls and snarls." Jasper began to explain.

"Legend says that only one person can understand her, and that's the 'cursed rider'." Frostbite finished.

"But Tucker said that was a myth." Danny thought out loud.

"Yes but some myth's start as truth." Frostbite explained.

"Yeah, and if that's not a big enough hint that you two need to work together I don't know what is." Jasper cut it. "She's very fast, and strong too. She gets 120mph normal speed, over 175mph if she's in a rush and that with a passenger. She can stop in an instant, and u-turn at 155mps like it's nothing. And she's strong too. She can carry over 250 pounds on her back with out slowing down, and lift over 550 pounds easily. She can breath fire and shoot energy balls from her hands…" Jasper stopped getting cut off.

"Just stop." Danny cut him off. "I don't care what she can do, the answer is still no." Danny said harshly.

Sam looked at him hurt that he didn't trust her enough to except her help. She let out an annoyed growl and walked away from the group.

"I really think she could help you." Jasper said watching her walk away.

"The training you're going to do now is a rigorous training course, it's the only thing that will help prepare you for Undergrowth." Frostbite began to explain.

"That's fine, then I'll complete it, alone." Danny said boldly.

"Alright, we let's get started." Frostbite sighed at his stubbornness and began to lead him towards another arena.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Watch it!" Frostbite yelled as he watched Danny again get knocked from the air.

Danny looked up seeing an ice pillar falling from the sky but he was not fast enough to avoid it. It struck him, sending him falling towards the icy ground. "Set it up again." Danny said standing up, brushing the ice from his body. That had been at least the fifteenth time he had been struck down; he had yet to even make it halfway though the obstacle course. Frostbite moaned dejectedly and pushed a button on his control panel, resting the course again.

Sam and Jasper had come to watch, but stayed off to the side, so Danny would not notice them. "This is getting old. Why won't he work together with you?" Jasper asked.

Sam watched Danny again start the course; she winced as he again, was struck down by another falling pillar. "I don't know." Sam said not quite understanding. "I don't know if he just doesn't trust me, or he's afraid to asked for help." Sam said watching Danny start the course again.

"Well he stubbornness is going to be his downfall." Jasper said getting up. "I'm going to get something to eat, you want to come." He offered.

Sam cringed again as she watched Danny about to make the same mistake again. "Hang on." Sam said getting tired of Danny fail. She rose from her seat and transformed into her dragon form and took flight towards the course.

"Keep your eyes focused on what's coming!" Frostbite yelled seeing Danny make the same mistake again. It was a part of the course where he had to avoid falling pillars and ecto-blast coming from around him. He would get about half way threw when he would focus more on disabling the ecto-blasters by firing at them but he would not be able to avoid the falling ice. "He's doing it again." He sighed seeing Danny firing at the ecto guns, but not realizing that an ice ball was falling right for him. "Watch out!" Frostbite warned yet again.

Danny looked up seeing the ice falling. "Not again." He closed his eyes, a waiting the impact. But suddenly he felt himself being pulled away. He opened his eyes seeing Sam pulling him out of the way of falling pillars. "Sam, get out of here. I can do this myself." Danny shouted.

"Well you went getting very far on your own, how about you just try working together and see how far you get." Sam growled, rolling her body so that he could sit on her back below her wings.

"Sam, I'm not doing this." Danny growled holding on to Sam.

"Well then get ready to be hit with those ecto-blasts." Sam said knowingly seeing the blast coming right for them.

Danny instinctively saw the blast and fired his own shoots at the guns, disabling them. As Sam carried them higher more shots were fired from above them and more ice began to fall towards them. "Watch out, more ice is falling." Danny yelled.

"You worry about those guns, I'll worry about the ice." Sam growled as she picked up speed and gracefully dogged the ice.

Danny fired shots up at the guns, disabling them before they could get any more shots out. "Ok Sam, that's enough, land, now." Danny said sternly not wanting to finish the course.

Sam let out a low growl, and then flew them back down to the ground by Frostbite. "You two were doing so well, why did you stop?" he asked not understanding what happened.

"I already made it clear that I don't want your help." Danny spoke to Sam.

"Look, Danny, I don't care if you want my help or not. You couldn't even get halfway though that course by your self, but if we work together we can. Why don't you want my help?" Sam yelled transforming back to her human form. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Danny said surprised at Sam's response.

"Then why can't I help?" Sam yelled looked at him wanting an answer.

Danny looked away feeling defeated. He then looked up to Sam, worry etched in his face. "It's not you I don't trust." Danny started. "It's me."

"What?" Sam said instantly dropping her anger.

"I don't trust myself." Danny started unable to look at her. "I don't trust that I'll be strong enough. I don't trust that I'll be fast enough, I don't trust that I'll be able to protect you."

"But if we work together, we'll be strong enough." Sam said walking up towards him. "We'll be fast enough." She smiled seeing him look back up at her. "And we'll be able to protect each other. Heck, together we won't need any protection."

"Alright." Danny sighed defeated. "Just promise me, if something goes wrong, and it gets dangerous I want you fly away, as fast and as far as you can." Danny pleaded.

"Ok Danny." Sam said agreeing.

"Alright then, are you ready to train together?" Frostbite asked happy to see that Danny was finally willing to work with Sam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here, try this." Jasper said running up to Danny who had fallen again. Danny was having trouble staying on Sam when she would get a burst of speed. Jasper had run off to the field that he and Sam were testing in earlier and was now running back.

"What is it?" Danny asked pulling himself out of the snow.

"It's a makeshift bridle. I used it a few times while we were testing her speed and agility." He explained as he slipped what looked like a small tire with rope around Sam's dragon neck. "It will give you something to hold on to." He said handing the ropes over to Danny.

"I don't know." Danny said seeing how uncomfortable Sam looked.

"Just try it." Jasper encouraged.

"It's fine Danny, it just makes it a little harder for me to make sharp turns." Sam explained as Danny floated back onto Sam's back. They took off towards the obstacle course again. Jasper was right, it was easier for Danny to hang on but Danny could see that it was making Sam have to work harder to evade the falling ice. As they rose higher Danny was paying more attention to shooting the guns than how Sam was flying. "Get off!" Sam roared suddenly. Danny instantly felt Sam pulled down. He looked seeing that an ice pillar had caught around the ropes of the bridle and was pulling Sam by her neck out of the air. Danny held on as they fell faster, suddenly he was hit with an idea. "Duh, ghost powers." He said quickly as he turned himself and Sam intangible, allowing the pillar to fall away from them and gave Sam enough time to stabilize before they hit the ground.

As they landed Sam lifted the bridle up slightly, Danny immediately saw a red forming on the scales under it. "Let me take it off." Danny said as he flew off of Sam and lifted the bridle off of her. "Were not using it again." Danny said seeing a red ring forming where the bridle had rubbed on Sam's neck. "I'm sorry Sammy." Danny said softly as he watched Sam transformed back into her human self.

"No big deal." She said rubbing her neck. Even though the injury had happened when she was a dragon, she still had the injury in human form as well. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't move fast enough." Sam apologized.

"It wasn't your fault." Danny said softly.

"You've been practicing for hours and you two look excused." Frostbite cut in. "Why don't you go and get some rest. You can't go battle anyone with out being fully rested first." Frostbite offered. Sam and Danny nodded in agreement. "Jasper, why don't you show them where they can rest." Frostbite asked.

"No problem. Come on you two." Jasper said leading them off the field.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasper showed them to their separate rooms so they could get some rest. This brake gave Sam for the first time to relax since she woke up in a coffin earlier. But she didn't even try to sleep, her mind was still wondering too much to allow her to sleep. Why didn't the pendant take her life? What was the 'cursed rider'? Why is it Danny? What could, would happen to him? Would he be cursed to death like her? Her mind raced as she fingered her pendant when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Sam." She could hear Danny's voice from the other side of the door. "Do you have a minute?" Danny called.

"Yeah, door's open." Sam called from her seat on the bed, tucking the pendant back into her shirt. 

"Hey Sam." Danny greeted as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to apologies for how I acted earlier." He said softly standing before her with his head down.

Sam was a little taken back by his action. "It's ok Danny, I know you don't like accepting help." Sam said softly.

"It's not that." Danny started sitting next to her on the bed. "It's just…" Danny lost his courage to finish the sentence.

"What Danny, you can tell me." Sam said gently. She placed her hand over his hoping that it would encourage him.

Danny looked down at her small hand over his feeling some of his courage come back. "I'm scared Sam." Danny said softly still not looking at her but he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Scared?" Sam questioned not really understanding what he could be afraid of.

"Well, more like terrified." Danny said hesitantly.

"Of what." Sam looked at him astonished.

"Of loosing you." Danny said gently looking back at her squeezing her hand more firmly. "I can't loose you again." He whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "I frightened when Clockwork told me that your were the 'accursed' and he told me what happened to the others that had it before you. I scared of what would happen to you, but like you said, you never got hurt enough to cause it to take your life. But then when I came back and saw you fighting Dan, I hated seeing you fighting my battle, then when Dan attacked you, and I couldn't even get to you, I felt so helpless watching him…" Danny stopped unable to finish his sentence. Uncontrolled tears were falling freely from his eyes.

Sam placed another hand on his shoulder hoping to help calm him. "Danny,"

"I watched him murder you Sam." Danny cried cutting her off. He finally looked into Sam's eyes; not bothering to hid his tears. "And I couldn't stop him, all I did was watch. I lost you Sam." Danny finally broke down sobbing unable to continue.

Sam instantly wrapped her arms around him holding him as he sobbed. As soon as Danny felt her hold him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, afraid to let go. He buried his head in the corner of her neck as he continued to cry. "Danny, you didn't loose me." Sam soothed placing one hand over the back of his head; the other rubbed his back softly.

"Yes I did Sammy." Danny cocked not moving from her embrace. "The doctors were shocked your were alive, your parents said that you were dieing. They wouldn't even let us see you." Danny continued softly but never let go of her. "Then when I just had to see you, your parents were working on their will, the doctors said they pulled the plug. And when I did get in the room…" Danny stopped again over come with grief. Sam didn't move, she just continued to hold him, rubbing his back softly and holding his head against her. "I watched you die." He whispered before another wave of sobs shook him.

Sam remembered that day when she blacked out. "Danny, you may have saved me." Sam whispered forcing him to sit up a little so she could look at him. Danny still had tears streaming down his face. "Oh Danny." Sam soothed as she rested one of her hands on the side of his face and whipped some of his tears away. Danny instantly leaned into her touch as she continued. "Danny all I remember after the fight was begin in intense pain, and you next to me. Once you put me on that hospital bed I was alone. Even though I was not responsive I could hear and sometimes see every thing that went on around me. My parents only came in once to confirm that I was their daughter, but after that, I could hear their voices on the outside of the room but they never came in." Sam stopped feeling her own sorrow coming out. Danny seemed to sense this and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I was alone, the whole time Danny. Then when the doctors finally pulled the life support I actually wanted to die, I had lost my will to continue fighting." Sam stopped feeling her own tears start to fall. Seeing Sam starting to get upset Danny pulled her close. "And that's when you came in. I could hear your breathing and feel you when you sat next to me. I was happy that I wasn't alone anymore, but I was worried that you were disappointed with me. Then you explained about Clockwork and that you weren't upset and I felt my body no longer struggling to stay alive. Just you being there gave me hope and the last thing I heard was your reassuring voice beside me right before I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a coffin." Sam said softly regaining control of her tears. By now both had stopped crying, but they continued to hold each other. "I lived when I should have died." Sam continued looking into Danny's eyes. "Why did I live? Why did everyone else before me die?" Sam questioned.

Danny smiled not sure how to answer her questions. "I don't know Sam, but you don't know how happy I am that you did live." He said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "That's why I'm so worried about you. I don't want you to fight. What if you get hurt again? What if you don't come back?" Danny said feeling tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I can't lose you Sammy." He said softly looking away from her gaze not sure how she would react.

Sam took his hand gently, this made him look back at her small hand over his larger one. "You won't lose me." She said softly.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Danny said looking back at her.

"I'm not. But I haven't died yet." Sam said happily. Danny looked back at her questionably. "I've had the pendant on longer than anyone else. I'm the only one who can control it. And so far, I'm the only one who has survived it. And I'm also the only one who has a rider." Sam watched, as Danny seemed to realize what she was saying. "Why would they have a legend about a 'cursed rider' if there wasn't more to this." She explained pulling at the chain around her neck.

Danny smiled contentedly as he watched her. "You shouldn't hide it." Danny said softly placing a hand behind her neck pulling the chain. He was finally feeling himself relax about the whole 'accursed' issue. As he watched Sam he felt his stomach begin to knot in a good way, now realizing how close they had gotten. Tucker had told him that she loved him, and he had admitted that he loved her, but they haven't said it to each other yet. Sam looked at him shyly and pulled the pendant out and placing it in his other hand. "It's a beautiful piece." He said seeing the dragon shaped silver.

"You said that at the hospital." Sam said blushing slightly. Sam smiled seeing how close they had gotten. She was practically sitting in his lap, facing him. He had one arm wrapped around her; the other held the pendant.

"Yeah I know, but it is a beautiful pendant." He said fingering the necklaces. "I love the eyes." He said seeing the same lilac eyes that the pendant and Sam shared.

"They were black when I first got it, about a week after, they changed." Sam explained. Danny smiled softly letting the pendant fall back to Sam. He loved feeling her so close to him; it brought a reassurance feeling that she was alive. He looked over her and sighed contentedly. His sigh caught her attention and caused her to look into his eyes, seeing him staring at her blissfully. "What?" she said shyly blushing.

Danny smiled happily as he let out another sigh. "I'm just so happy your alive." He said never looking away. He didn't know what came over him, but he needed to feel her close to him. He raised one of his hands and cupped her face and let his head fall until they gently bumped foreheads. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He whispered softly. "I lo…" Danny started.

"Hey!" Jaspers voice boomed from the other side of the closed door. Danny and Sam jumped in surprise at the noise. "This is your wake up call Sam!" He yelled banging on the door a few time. "Frostbite said it's time to get up. I'm going to get Danny up, if your not up by the time I'm back I'm coming in!" he shouted.

Danny and Sam looked at each other, blushing slightly at how close they were. "I guess we need to get going." Sam said getting, leaving Danny's embrace turning away from him.

Danny could see that she was embarrassed, but he wasn't going to hold back any more. He stood up and walked up behind her. "Sam wait." He said pulling her around, back to face him. Danny didn't hesitate; he cupped her face with both hands and placed a kiss on her lips. Sam was surprised at his forwardness, but soon gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them deeper into there first real kiss. As they separated Danny rested his forehead on hers and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Sam." He whispered staring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too Danny." Sam whispered allowing a smile to cross her lips.

"Promise you'll be safe." Danny begged softly never moving.

"I promise." Sam reassured pulling him back down into another kiss.

"Hey! Is Danny in there?" Jaspers voice shot through to room making them and move apart.

"Yes!" Sam yelled back to the door. "We were working on a strategy to bet Undergrowth." She lied. Danny laughed quietly at her lie.

"Well let's get going." Jasper said opening the door seeing the two human standing ready to go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your finally here." Frostbite said seeing the group walking towards him. "Undergrowth has become even stronger. He now has control over all of Amity Park, and two surrounding areas." He explained.

"Then we'd better get moving." Danny added.

"We've also discovered something else." Frostbite added. "It turns out that one of his roots, if burned will cause loss of memory." Frostbite explained.

"What good will that do us?" Danny asked.

"A lot." Sam cut in. "If we can get to it we can erase everyone's memory, like your parents, they won't know your Danny Phantom anymore, and no one would remember that I died." Sam explained.

"Exactly." Frostbite added.

"We would just need to cut Tucker and I guess Jazz before we burn it." Sam finished.

"Ok, but where is this root?" Danny asked.

"It is actually runs right along his main root that starts at his spine. If Sam can get behind him without him seeing her she can burn it." Frostbite explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Sam said.

"Good, now, we really should get going." Danny agreed.

"Now you two be careful." Frostbite said as they we getting ready to leave. "Trust in yourselves and work together."

"We'll be fine." Sam said transforming into her dragon half, getting ready to take off.

"I'll make sure we'll be fine." Danny said transforming into his ghost self. He jumped and stood on top of Sam's back a waved goodbye as Sam started to rise off the ground.

"Trust her Danny, she's very strong, she can handle herself." Jasper yelled as he watched them begin to leave the land of the Far Frozen.

"I know you're strong." Danny said floating just above Sam's back.

"Fast too." Sam growled speeding up a little, sending Danny off of her.

"Yeah, yeah, just promise me you'll be safe." Danny said catching up and jumping in front of her.

"Of course." Sam smiled. "And you promise me that you'll trust me." Sam added.

"Of course." Danny laughed slightly as they came up to the Fenton portal. "Here we go." He said softly as they moved through the portal.

"Wow." Sam growled as they entered the vine-covered lab. "His vines are everywhere."

"I know." Danny said evenly. "Go find Tucker and Jazz and cut them loose, I'll find Undergrowth." Danny said rising off the ground.

"If you need me holler, I'll hear you." Sam growled taking flight leaving the lab and heading out of the house. 

"Please be safe." Danny sighed as he went intangible and flouted out of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam flew low to the ground as she searched for Tucker and Jazz. She found no signs of life, not even any of Undergrowths troops, just vines that covered every inch of the city. She soon found herself heading towards the park. Once there she saw hundreds of huge buds reaching up towards the sun. "What kind of plants are these." Sam said to herself as she flew up to one of the buds. She pealed back one of the pedals and found Dash's face behind it. "What the hell." She said seeing Dash unconscious wrapped up in the flower bud. Sam looked down seeing it attached to one of Undergrowths roots. "He must be holding them now that his roots cover the whole city." Sam though as she left Dash and started to peek into the buds looking for Tucker and Jazz. After opening a few bubs she found her parent's bodies. "They must have gotten back in town and were caught." Sam assumed seeing them. In the next few buds she found Danny's parent's and then Jazz and finally Tucker. "I just need to cut you two." She said opening her tail and swinging it, cutting Jazz's stem. She then went and cut Tucker free. Sam watched hoping that they would wake, but they did not move. "You'd better stay here so Undergrowth won't realize you're not attached anymore. Now that your free, I'd better find Danny." She thought as she took off, still staying low to the ground so she didn't make herself to noticeable.

Suddenly the vines that lay below her rose up and grabbed her. Sam flew a fireball at the vines and struggled to pull herself free. When she blasted one group of vines, another would take their place. "Hold it right there." Undergrowth's troops began to rise out of the vines. "We still owe you for what you did in the Far Frozen." One member said as he began to advance on her. Sam sent a fireball right at him, turning him into ash, but another took his place. "You can not escape Undergrowth." Another said. The vines were still holding her down, so she could not take flight. Sam closed her eyes, allowing her energy to build. "What is she doing?" She could hear one ask. Suddenly Sam opened her eyes and let released a loud shockwave that blazed with fire as it moved. "What the hell!" One yelled as the fire wave hit him, burning him. The blast mowed the army down, turning them all to ash.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny flew high in the sky seeing the city covered with Undergrowths vines. He didn't see anyone on the streets. "What happened to everyone?" Danny said to himself, as he over looked the city.

"And ghost boy returns." Undergrowths voice yelled from behind Danny.

"What have you done to everyone?" Danny shouted as he turned to face Undergrowth.

Undergrowth smiled happily as he lifted his vines to his fingers. "They have simple warn out there usefulness." He growled. "Just like you." He finished sending the vines towards Danny. They caught Danny and held him tight. "I shall feed you to my more carnivorous children." He laughed as a group of flytrap ghost plants surrounded Danny. "They were getting hungry."

"Not today." Danny shouted as he unleashed his ice power through his body, turning the vines that held him into ice.

"What, what's going on?" Undergrowth questioned as he watched Danny brake free from the icy vines. "No matter. I'll just harness that power once I take your mind." Undergrowth laughed.

Danny felt something grab him from behind. As he turned he saw the mind vines heading strait for him. He threw an ice ball, stopping some of the vines, but not all. "Get away!" Danny yelled as the vines took hold of him. Just as one of the vines v-lined towards his head it burst into flames.

"What was that?" Undergrowth shouted seeing his vine turned to ash. Suddenly Undergrowth yelled in pain. Danny watched seeing his back hit with a fireball. Sam flew in while Undergrowth was distracted and used her axe tail to cut Danny free from the vines. "Just in time Sammy." Danny thanked flying next to Sam. "Did you fine the others?" he added quickly.

"Of course." Sam nodded.

"You will pay for this!" Undergrowth cut in firing an ecto-blast at them.

"Plants can't handle cold." Sam started as they evaded the attack. "Go freeze his roots, while I'll keep him busy." Sam growled firing another fireball at his arm rendering it to ash.

"Good idea. But be careful." Danny shouted as he turned intangible and flew into the ground under the huge ghost plant.

"You'll pay for that you little firebug." Undergrowth yelled as he grew back his arm. "Let's see how you handle four of us." He yelled splitting himself. As they surrounded Sam she flew up high in the sky, above the four plants. "You can not escape." They growled firing vines from their hands towards her.

"Predictable, just like with Dan." Sam growled to herself as she allowed the vines to consumer her.

Suddenly the vine ball began to fall back down, inside Sam threw a fireball that consumed the vines allowing her to escape. "No!" The four shouted as the fireball fell right towards them. The fire consumed three of the copy's just leaving the original fight off the fire. Sam broke free from the burnt vines and quickly soared behind the distracted Undergrowth. She quickly located the vine that when burned would erase the memories of everyone attacked to his mind vines. Sam quickly fired a blast of fire at the vine. Undergrowth roared in pain as the vine quickly caught fire. Sam flew into the air and saw Undergrowth begin to shrink. "What's happening?" he roared watching his body reduce in size.

"So that's why plants don't like the cold." Danny cut in flying up next to Sam.

"My roots!" Undergrowth shouted as he looked down at his roots seeing ice rising from the ground. "You will pay for the death of my children!" Undergrowth roared firing an around of ecto-blast at Danny.

Danny easily evaded the attacks then fired his own ice blast at him. "Now to unfreeze him." Danny said as he smiled looking towards Sam.

Sam roared as she fired a fire blast at the frozen plant. As he melted he caught fire and began to shrink even more. Sam flew close and fired another blast as she caught his attention. "Get back here." Undergrowth yelled as he reached for Sam.

"Time to pull this weed." Danny's voice shouted from behind him.

As he turned he saw a light that began to pull him out of the ground. "My children!" Was the last thing Undergrowth yelled as he was pulled into the Fenton thermos.

"Well that was easier then I though it would be." Danny said as Sam joined him.

"See what happens when you have help." Sam teased.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, I feel like I was in a salad bar." Tucker moaned as he sat up looking around him. Almost everyone is Amity Park was getting up from there flower cocoons.

"What happened?" Jazz asked sitting up next to Tucker.

"I don't know." Tucker said looking around seeing everyone beginning to leave the park. 

"Where's Danny?" Jazz asked looking around not seeing him.

"Again, I don't know. All I remember is being attacked by a vine and that's it." Tucker explained.

"Everyone ok?" Danny's voice came from behind them. 

"There you are." Tucker said happy to see him in his human form unharmed.

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked giving him a hug.

"Yeah." Danny answered simply.

"How did you beat that over grown plant?" Tucker asked amazed that Danny defeated him with out a scratch.

"I had help, and I got ice powers." Danny explained.

"Just like Frostbite? That would explain why you've been so cold lately." Tucker cut in. Danny nodded in a yes gesture.

"Are you kids alright?" Maddie's voice shouted over them as the two concerned parents joined the group.

"Everyone said that the ghost kid had something to do with this." Jack said holding the Fenton bazooka.

"That's impossible Danny di…" Tucker stopped seeing Danny gesturing wildly.

"Hey where's Sam?" Maddie asked not seeing her.

"What are you taking about, Sam is dead." Tucker said looking at the two strangely.

"Oh that's not nice. Just cause she's a Goth doesn't mean she dead." Jack said looking strangely back at Tucker. "Come on Maddie we've got to find the ghost kid." He said changing subjects.

"Coming Jack." Maddie sighed watching him fun off. "You kids be careful." She added following her husband.

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other questionable then looked to Danny. "What was that about?" Tucker asked not understanding what was going on.

"Undergrowth whipped their memories, you two were cut free from his vines before it happened so you didn't loose your memories." Danny explained.

"Ok, but that means they don't remember Sam dieing, how are we going to explain where she is?" Jazz added.

"We just tell them the truth, she's right there." Danny said simply.

"Look, Danny, I know your upset about her death, but pretending that she's alive isn't going to bring her back." Jazz said softly placing a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Oh come on, that death joke is getting old." Sam's voice rose from behind them.

Tucker and Jazz jerked their heads around to see Sam, completely uninjured, standing behind them with a smirk on her face. "I think there surprised." Danny laughed as he watched them stared in disbelief.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled launching himself at her, hugging her tightly.

"Your ok!" Jazz shouted excitedly running over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam laughed pushing Tucker away. "I just needed some time to heal." Sam said simply.

"She just likes to scare us." Danny laughed walking up next to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group stayed at the park talking about what had happened. Sam explained what she knew about the 'accursed' and Danny explained that there was a 'cured rider' and that he was it. Jazz had left early, wanting to give them some time alone with out the big sister listening in. It was now hours after sun set and they were starting to head home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tucker said waving by as he walked away from Danny and Sam.

"I guess we'd better get home as well." Danny said looking back at Sam seeing the moon light shine over her face. He smiled happily still grateful that she was safe.

"Yeah, we don't want to brake our curfews." Sam said looking back at Danny seeing him smiling blissfully down at her. "What?" Sam said seeing that he was still staring at her with shining eyes.

Danny didn't response, he just lowered his lips to hers, pulling her into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Sam moaned softly as she kissed back, pressing herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Sammy." Danny sighed pulling his lips away, but still held her close.

"I love you Danny." Sam said softly but gave him a nasty look. "I've noticed you've called me Sammy a lot lately." She added giving him a teasing smirk.

"Well it's not like I called you Samantha." Danny smiled. "Besides I like it."

Sam rolled her eyes at his silliness. "Alright, but if Tucker starts calling me that your both in trouble." Sam agreed.

"Deal." Danny whispered as he stole another kiss from her.

"You want a ride home?" Danny asked finally releasing her, but still held her hand.

"I can fly myself." Sam smiled. Knowing that they were alone she transformed into her dragon side as Danny transformed into his phantom side.

"Alright, but be safe." Danny said as they rose into the air.

"Of course, but really whose going to mess with me?" Sam growled showing her claws.

Danny smiled knowing she was right. "Yeah, but still…" Danny said giving her a loving look.

"Ok. Night Danny." Sam said starting to fly away.

"Goodnight Sammy." Danny called to her as he also began to fly home.

Danny quickly flew to the alleyway next to his home and transformed back to his human side before entering the house. "You guys were out late." Jazz greeted him as he walked in.

"We had a lot to talk about." Danny said walking past his sister. "Night Jazz." He called as he started up the stairs to his room.

"Night Danny, you should finally get some sleep now." Jazz added smiling at her brother.

Danny shook his head as he entered his bedroom, but he knew she was right. Now that Sam was back he wouldn't be pledged by his nightmares anymore. Danny sat down on his bed and instinctively pulled his purple pillow to him and hugged it tightly. As he sat there holding the pillow something hit it. "Sam's room." He whispered softly releasing the pillow. "Everything is gone." He thought looking towards her photo album and memory box. "I should return them." He said turning into his ghost half. He grabbed the book and box and finally the pillow he had grown to adore. He then became intangible and invisible and headed strait to Sam's house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam flew unseen to the rooftop of her house. Once in the shadows she transformed back to her human self and headed inside to her room.

"What happened?" Sam gasped as she entered her bedroom. Everything was gone. Her computer, her cloths, her bed sheets, her bookcase, her books, all that remained was a bed and an empty desk. She rushed over and looked under her bed hoping that a box was still there. "Darn." Sam whimpered sadly coming back with nothing. She lifted the mattress off the bedspring hoping that her files may still be there. "Also nothing." Sam sighed sadly. How could her parents just forget her so quickly, it was like they didn't even notice that she was gone? She stood up and looked over the empty room seeing that everything that she held her memories were gone.

"They threw it away." Danny's voice whispered from behind her.

"Why?" Sam asked not even bothering to look back at Danny.

"I don't know." He said walking up to her, transforming back to his human side. "I was here right before they came in, I did save this." He said handing her the box and album.

A wave of relief washed over her seeing her priced possessions safely in his hands. "You saved them." Sam said taking the items but noticed that he was still holding her pillow. "Where were you doing here?" She asked sitting down on her bed, opening the box making sure everything was in there. "And why did you save my pillow?"

Danny instantly turned red in embarrassment, but Sam didn't notice. " I was, well, I was." Danny stuttered not sure how to explain himself.

"What?" Sam said gently finally noticing his awkwardness.

Danny let out a defeated sigh as he sat down next to her and began to explain what happened. "While you were still in the hospital me and Tucker came here to find out more about your curse. When I was with Clockwork I saw that you had books and information on it and I wanted to know more." Danny started still feeling awkward. "Tucker couldn't find anything on your computer and I couldn't find anything in your books. We knew you were keeping it a secret so I thought that maybe you had information hidden. Tucker found your box and photo album under the bed, and I found your files under the mattress, that's where I hide stuff too."

Danny stopped seeing how Sam would react that they were in her room. But she just smiled and placed her hand his. "Keep going." She said softly.

Danny smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers as he continued. "We figured out that the pictures in the book had symbols on them, and Tucker found a program that decoded it. We went though what you had already decoded, but by that point it was getting late so we had to leave. Tucker downloaded your program to his PDA and took your book so he could work on it that night. I went home then ended up coming back really late after I couldn't get back to sleep." Danny stopped again becoming unsure of himself. Sam squeezed his hand hoping he would finish. "When we were in your room before I just felt… I felt calm, like you were still with me. When we left I lost that feeling. Ever since the fight I had been having nightmares that I would wake up from screaming." Danny stopped needing a moment to calm down.

"What were they about?" Sam questioned.

"You." Danny said simply. "I would hear you screaming my name, I would search for you. Sometimes I would find you, sometimes I wouldn't. When I did find you Dan would be attacking you, and I won't be able to stop him." Danny looked away, wiping a stray tear away. "That night I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to fly around for a little, that's when I went back to your room. As soon as I was inside I felt better. I pulled out your box and album and looked through them for a little bit, and then I just ended up falling asleep. I woke up hearing your parents talking about where you were going to be buried, that's when I found out they were taking you to England. Then my cell phone went off. They thought it was one of your alarms, and that's when they told your staff to gut your room. I grabbed your box, album and pillow, I wanted to take more, but I didn't have time." Danny finished.

"And why the pillow?" Sam questioned not understanding why he took that.

"When I fell to sleep… I could smell your scent on it… and it made me… you know, feel better." Danny said nervously. Sam laughed softly at him. "Stop." Danny cried hiding his face in the pillow and allowed himself to fall back to the bed.

"I'm not laughing at you." Sam chuckled as she fell beside him and pulled the pillow of his face enough to see his face. "I think it's cute." She said letting the pillow go, allowing it to fall to his face.

"So your not mad?" Danny asked still holding the pillow protectively over his body as the turned to her.

"Of course not." Sam said gently. "And to show you I'm not, you can keep it." Sam said seeing that he never let the pillow go since he came into her room.

"Really?" Danny asked surprised. Sam nodded softly letting him know she was not joking. Danny smiled warmly and pushed the pillow behind him and scooted closed to her. "Thank you, but I'd rather hold the real thing." He said softly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him.

Sam snuggled close to his warm embrace and tucked her arms against his chest. "I love you Danny." She said softly letting her head fall to his chest and closed her eyes lightly slowing drifting to sleep in his warm protective arms.

"I love you too Sammy." Danny whispered lying his head down above hers as he drifted into his own content sleep still holding her affectionately.


End file.
